The Lady Of The PhantomHive Manor
by Otaku FanfictionGirl
Summary: Flora was transported into the world of Black Butler by the help of a Granter. A spirit who grants a human his/her innermost desire. Now that Flora has finally been granted her wish, can she live in Black Butler as Ciel's adopted sister and a certain demon's mate? Or will she cause the PhantomHive family fall to ruin?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Lady of the Phantomhive Manor**_

Chapter One – His Lady, Mistress

*Yawn* I stretched in my chair heavily. My classmates were all getting ready to open their cosplay cafe'. I grunted as I sat impatient. Today was the school festival. My class foolishly decided to hold a cosplay cafe'. Don't get me wrong, I love cafe's. But it's the cosplay I couldn't stand at the moment. My whole class decided to dress me up as cute as possible. They chose me because of my looks.

My small petite body was not so busty but enough to show that I am a female. Long black hair that was very smooth and slightly thick. My dark brown eyes were the average size. My nose and mouth was small, and a small head for a small body. I also had the most softest of hands and smoothest of light cream skin. You could describe me as a doll. And with this dress, it made it all the more believable.

I was wearing a black small dress with long sleeves. Black stockings and flats went beautifully with the dress. The top half of the dress was tight. The bottom half looked like a puffy frilly skirt. The only thing close to jewelry was a white fake rose pinned at the front right side of my hair. Oh yes and how could I forget….the black choker. I was practically pounced on when the girls attached it to my neck. If they weren't my classmates, no kidding, I would have thought I was getting jumped on! They exclaimed that it was made of silk and the white lace went along fabulously.

Yeah right. When you have a freaking COLLAR around your neck, then you would understand! I know it's a choker but still! I felt like pet cat! Especially when the boys wanted to place cat ears on my head and the girls ranting about placing a tail on my waist! Seriously I am not a doll you can dress up! I am a human being!

I turned my attention back to the cafe'. People were already seated and the lights were growing dim. Oh yeah I was supposed to sing for the customers. Goodness

gracious! Does this class think I am a mascot and advertisement or what?! People mostly came in because they saw me sitting in an elegant way in a fake luxurious chair at the far end of the classroom. I sighed in frustration as I walked up to the small stage in the center of the cafe'. I heard some people give a light gasp and whispers of "she is so cute" and "she is so beautiful". I can almost bet my life that I saw some guys blush. Creeps.

I got up on stage and my teacher gave me a mic. I took a small breath as I opened my mouth to sing.

"In my eye and in my way  
In the sky so far away  
Are you hiding in the grey  
I am on my way to find you

"In the shadow where you lay  
In the darkness I'll be praying  
one by one in a lonely lullaby

"Dancing like a lonely feather  
In the windy weather  
Looking for a beacon and some clarity  
Long to fly again together  
And I wonder whether  
We will ever find our melody

"Over mountain and below the stars  
Light my way so I know where you are  
And find me,  
Anywhere and anytime I sing my song for you

"My tomorrow my today  
It is time for you to find your way…"

The classroom was silent. 3, 2, and 1. "Awesome!" "Your voice is so beautiful!" "Wonderful!"

I rolled my eyes. Why make such a big deal out of it? It was just me singing. I bowed and tanked the audience as I walked back to my fake luxurious chair. I noticed that Sally seemed to fidget a bit. I knew exactly what she was about to do. She was going to try to compliment and hug me. I got and walked quickly out of the classroom as the rest of my class went to attend the customers. I gave a quick glance behind me before racing to the stair case at the end of the long hallway. My small feet quickly scampered up the stairs.

A door leading to the open flat roof of the school awaited me at the top. I pushed the door opened. A blast of fresh cold air slapped my soft face. I walked around the school's flat open roof. Tall iron-wired fences surrounded the roof. I walked towards the fence and grabbed hold of its cool iron wire. I leaned my face towards the cool breeze as it lifted strands of my hair. They were carried by the breeze like waves before settling down against my neck and shoulders once more.

I sat down on the stone floor. The sun was hiding in the clouds and a raven was circling around me. I lay down and closed my eyes to hear the whispers of breezes. "A new Black Butler season is coming out soon. Book of Campania was it?" I said aloud as if talking to the raven up high. The raven let out a caw. I smiled with pleasure at the presence of company. "Wouldn't it be interesting to live in Black Butler? There wouldn't be annoying classmates for sure," I opened my eyes and realized my mistake, "Oh wait, there's the idiot-trio! And Lau, but Lau is funny."

The raven kept cawing in response.

I was about to comment on how funny Lau can be until the raven dived towards me. It landed a few feet from my side. I sat up and stared at its black sleek feathers. An imaginary light bulb flicked on inside my head. "That reminds me," I snapped my fingers for dramatic effect, "wasn't Sebastian's animal a raven?"

The raven stared at me with its small black round eyes.

"Well, it would be impossible for me to be in Black Butler." I sighed a bit sad.

"No it wouldn't. If you make a deal with me, you would be able to go."

I froze with shock. I whipped my head around quickly trying to find the source of the voice. I thought perhaps my classmates were playing a prank on me.

"You fool. I am right here."

I turned to the raven. I know raven eyes are just black and emotionless, but I swear I saw the look of boredom in its eyes. "Um…you are just a raven right?"

The raven stare at me with a message in its eyes, "of course you moron". "Yes I am a raven. But not your normal dumb ravens. I am a Granter."

I tilted my head in confusion. "A Granter? Never heard of your kind." "A Granter is a spirit who has been separated from its demon or is yet to find one. A Granter has only two special powers. One: A Granter can possess an animal for a vessel. Two: A Granter can grant a human its innermost desires in order to send a powerful signal to the closest demon. The more selfish the desire, the more powerful the signal."

"Are you a male spirit?" "Yes. Why?" "Ok so why would a guy like you need a demon?" "You are surprisingly taking this well." "Actually, I just think I am being delusional at the moment!" I said with a beaming smile. If this was anime, the raven would have sweat dropped for sure.

"Well to answer your question. If we Granters don't combine with a demon during a certain amount of time, we die."

"So basically you want to grant my innermost desire in order to combine with Sebastian whose animal is the raven and a super powerful demon. Am I right?" I stared at him with a straight face. I sure he knew I was taking his case very seriously. I know such fantasy doesn't exist, but this was a chance, whether this would turn out to be a dream or not, I could not miss. The raven Granter nodded his head.

"I'll help you. But first, tell me how this works and tell me your name."

"I just simply open a portal to their dimension."

The raven spoke in a dark language and a black swirling hole appeared in front of her. "My name is…" His voice faded as I was swept in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thx so much for reviews! I know that this is a bit rushed. It's cuz my parents told me to go to**_ **bed so yeah. Thx so much guys! Oh and her name will be revealed in the next chapter. Sorry for that!**

 _ **The Lady of the Phantomhive Manor**_

 **Chapter Two – His Lady, Arriving**

Sebastian had just woken up Ciel. Now this bra-, young master of his wanted him to fight. The young master demanded he fight against a Chinese-looking man. "If he beats you, I won't do my work. If you beat him, I shall consider doing my work for the day." Apparently those were the conditions for this useless fight.

Sebastian stared at the man before him doing these weird motions that were utter nonsense. 'Seriously, humans can be such a pain. Such a shame we demons find their souls so delicious. Otherwise I would be more than happy to get rid of this childish bra-,' Sebastian paused as he frowned, 'no, no, no. You mustn't act like this. A butler should always hold his anger no matter what the situation is.'

Ciel stared at Sebastian. He smirked in amusement as he noticed his butler fidget from his threatening temper. 'So amusing for him to swallow down his pride.' thought Ciel as tried to hold his laughter. If he enjoyed doing something, it was making Sebastian feel as awkward and low as possible. (In short, Ciel found amusement at being a bully. Aw! Jk poor Sebas-chan ).

Ciel leaned his head on his fist and sighed in relaxation. The red and gold luxurious chair was really comfortable. A small table was set at his right side and lemonade was set on top. Ciel took a sip before spitting the liquid from his mouth. "Tanaka….what in the world is this?! It's disgusting!" snarled Ciel as he whipped his head to face Tanaka who was standing at his left.

Tanaka smiled and let out a ho, ho, ho. Ciel rolled his eyes as he initiated for the match to begin. Tanaka suddenly took out a gong and a stick. He banged the stick loudly against the gong. Ciel cringed at the sound blaring against his small ears.

The Chinese-looking man shouted a bunch of nonsense and dashed towards Sebastian. Sebastian stood straight, tugged his white spotless gloves, and glared at the man before reappearing behind him with his palm out and his other arm behind him in a straight line.

Anime lightning bolts filled the background for dramatic expression.

The man coughed up blood and fell to his knees. Sebastian stood up straight and tugged his gloves. "That was our most ultimate technique from my school! The (something, something) of the (something, something)! What are you?!"

Sebastian dusted his gloved hands before saying, "I am the butler of the Phantomhive household. It goes without saying that I can handle someone such as you."

"Yay! Sebastian was AMAZING!" shouted the idiot-trio. Mey-Rin the maid was blushing at the sight of her crush in victory. Finnian or Finny the gardener was jumping up and down and squealing cutely. Baldroy or Baldo the chef had his hands on his hips and grinning widely in admiration.

Sebastian walked towards the young master and smiled with utmost pleasure. He beamed as he spoke heavenly rich words, "It appears I have won Young Master. That means you have to do ALL your WORK for today."

Ciel was hit by the anime arrows of 'ALL' and 'WORK'. 'Tch. This butler of mine sure knows how to place salt on the wounds.'

"I guess I will have to." Ciel smirked as he came up with a devious prank. He reached for the "death lemonade" Tanaka made and raised it up to Sebastian. "Here. Why not have some of this as a payment of my defeat."

Sebastian was too happy with overloading his young master with work, he failed to notice the danger as he drank the lemonade.

"That reminds me…," Sebastian turned towards the idiot-trio and shouted, "WHY ARE ALL OF YOU STILL HERE?! Mey-Rin! Have you finished the laundry?! Finny! Have you finished weeding the garden?! Baldo! Have you prepared for tonight's diner?!"

The idiot-trio smiled sheepishly. "Uh…no."

"THEN QUIT DILLY-DALLYING AND GET TO WORK!" ranted Sebastian as he loomed over them with a killing aura. "Eek!" screamed the servants as they crashed into each other; each trying to scramble to their work posts.

Sebastian sighed tiredly. A chill ran down his spine out of nowhere.

'What the?' Sebastian turned around and found no one there. The Chinese-looking man had already left. And Tanaka was helping Ciel dust off his clothes. 'That was strange. I swear I felt a chill down my spine earlier.'

Then the sound of a heartbeat rang into his ears. Sebastian pressed his hand to his forehead. "Sebastian? Are you alright mate?" asked Baldo as he noticed Sebastian clutching his forehead. Before Sebastian could respond, a black portal opened on top of Ciel. "Young master!" shouted Sebastian. Before Tanaka could react, a girl fell from the portal on top of Ciel. The servants ran to Ciel's side.

"Young Master! Are you alright?!"

Sebastian helped Ciel to his knees. Mey-Rin tried to shake the girl awake but failed. "She seems to be unconscious."

Ciel stared at the young girl laid down in the ground. His mind raced with questions on where she came from and how did the black hole suddenly appeared and disappeared. Sebastian bent down and placed a hand on her face. Even with his gloves on, her light cream skin was surprisingly very soft.

"Sebastian. Carry her to your room. When she wakes up, take her to my study. I'll decide what to do with her then." said Ciel as he began to walk away. Tanaka followed him inside the mansion. Sebastian and the other servants went to their chores. Sebastian went into his room and laid down the mysterious girl on his bed.

"Her outfit seems to be common around here. But I know she is from somewhere else."

A heartbeat softly rang in his ears. Sebastian leaned closer to her and noticed a mark that looked like his contract symbol on her neck.

Sebastian placed his hand over the mark and a raven sprouted from the mark. "Ah. I see, a Granter was involved. No wonder you were able to reach this world." "May I please reside in your demon body?" "Of course. As long as you transfer all information of this girl into me."

The raven nodded his head and morphed into Sebastian's body. In an instant, everything of the mysterious girl was known to him. "So she knows the future of our fates."

Sebastian stared at her face and smiled. "Interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I did the 3rd chapter. Sorry if the 2nd chapter seemed to rush. I hope you enjoy this one better. And plz review and comment on how to improve this story! Thx for all the support!  
**

 _ **The Lady of the Phantomhive Manor**_

 **Chapter 3 – His Lady, Little Sister**

(Sebastian's POV)

I went to serve the young master some tea. I knocked on the door and heard a gruff voice. I sighed as I opened the door. The young master was sitting on his chair in front of his large desk.

"Oh it's you." "Yes of course. Who else would it be?" "Shut your mouth. I am trying to desperately get this filthy work off my gracious desk."

I frowned at Ciel's childish whining. He acts like an adult, yet he is still a child when it comes to stuff he dislikes. I cursed myself for ever coming to his call and making a contract. I sniffed the air and practically tasted Ciel's impatience and anger. I licked my lips. Now that would be an appetizer.

I served Ciel his tea and lifted my fist into the air. Yes! I will eat his soul! I can do this!

"Uh…," I turned to see Ciel looking at me strangely, "What are you doing Sebastian? Are you alright?"

I smiled as I replied, "Of course Young Master. Don't worry about it."

"Uh-huh." said Ciel as he sipped his tea.

I picked up the teacup and placed it in the trolley I had brought in. Ciel leaned his head on his fist as he asked me, "So, how is she? Learned anything useful?"

Oh, he turned back into an adult. "Yes. In fact, she seems to be very peculiar. I think you'll find her very entertaining."

"Bring her in as soon as she wakes up." "Yes young mas-"

"Don't you mean my lord?"

Ciel and I turned our attention to the girl who was leaning against the wall and the door that was wide open.

"Well? Aren't you going to call him my lord? You are his butler."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What are you doing here?" I asked sternly. The girl smiled, but it looked more like an evil smirk, and walked towards us. I immediately stood in front of Ciel protectively. The girl stopped a few feet away from me.

I stared at her with anger in my eyes. She stared back for a few moments before the unexpected happened.

She began to…cry?

Tears rolled down her light cream cheeks that were now tainted with a light pink. This startled me and apparently Ciel as well. Ciel began to fidget as she kept shedding tears. I was about to do something to stop her before she did something even more unexpected.

She gave out a squeal and HUGGED ME! I was so surprised that I couldn't do anything to stop her!

"I can't believe I am really here! Thank you so much Granter!" she squealed as she hugged me harder and shed more tears.

I looked at her with surprise. An impressive young girl indeed. She was the first person I have ever met who could still remember the contract with a Granter. Granters erase the memories of the humans who made contracts with them. To find a human, who still remembered, is a terrifying case.

Not only can the human warn others to stay away from Granters, it can separate a Granter if it remembers its name. If she were to remember the name of the Granter inside me, she would be forced back to her world and kill the Granter in the process. This would cause harm to me.

I snapped out of my thinking when I was squeezed harder. The young girl broke away and wiped her tears.

"Sorry about that. It's just that you two are really important to me."

I fixed my outfit before clearing my throat. "How so?" I asked curiously. I knew how she was a 'fangirl' and really admired us, but I didn't know the reason why. I assumed that the Granter didn't have much time to chat with her.

She lowered her gaze and replied with a stern voice, "Sorry but I am unable to answer that at the moment."

I raised an eyebrow. So this is her mood swings. I guess the Granter wasn't joking when she was a serious mood swinger when certain situations happened.

"Sebastian. Get her a chair." Ciel finally spoke up and had a glint of mischief in his blue eye.

I excused myself to grab a chair from the dining room. I was a bit hesitant to leave the two of them alone, but an order was an order. I closed the door behind me and walked away.

(Ciel's POV)

I was barely able to contain my laughter as Sebastian left and walked away. The moment I was sure he wasn't nearby, I burst out laughing.

The girl stared at me like I had lost my mind. I didn't care and kept laughing. "Ah! To see Sebastian in such a state! And to think that it only took a hug from a girl!"

I finally dropped my laughter to a small chuckle. I knew I had made a fool of myself, and was prepared to face her look of me. To my surprise, she just smiled and began to grin like an idiot. The word childish came to mind.

"So how is it that you know us?"

The girl smirked and said four simple, absolutely outrages, words, "Anime and manga silly."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I had a feeling I should have braced mentally but causally ignored it. And by the time Sebastian returned to the study with the chair, my head was spinning, my face was flushed, and steam was pouring from my ears. Brain status: OVERLOAD.

(2 hours later of painful brain restoration and overloads)

(Normal POV)

"So your name is Flora right?" asked Ciel with a tired look.

Flora smiled and nodded her head in response. "And you know everything about us right? Even that Sebastian is a demon?" asked Ciel again as if doubting her.

Flora just smiled and replied with confidence, "Everything Ciel. Even that a guest is coming for the night. I even know the future. Though that depends on who is visiting you tonight. It all depends on the visitor." "Why the visitor?" "Because two different people are to determine which path we are taking. I and I pray it is the manga. Though at the same time, I fear it. For the manga has not come to an end. And I am afraid I am two books short from where your life is at a short pause right now."

Ciel nodded his head. 'So it depends on who visits me? Quite the call of destiny. It's so cliché.'

"So you might want to tell me who is visiting you today." "Lord Claus is." "Well it appears we are taking the manga. I am quite glad we are."

"Well then, it seems we will have to keep you here in my mansion. After all, I have a very valuable and priceless pawn in my hands," Ciel sneered as he stared at Flora in her dark brown eyes, "I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

"Then will she stay as a servant or guest?" asked Sebastian. "That's a good question." "Hey, if I am to be your pawn all-of-a-sudden, can I choose what I can be?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes, "What's on your mind Flora?"

Flora grinned and replied, "That's Flora Phantomhive. Adopted little sister of Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian and Ciel gaped at her. Flora giggled and asked, "Well? What do you think?"

Sebastian smirked as he thought of many things he could tease his master with. "Why I think that's a brilliant idea. I shall form the papers so please relax my lady."

Ciel looked pale and began to stutter. But Sebastian and Flora had already left.

"That-that-…..THAT'S INSANE!"

 **So was it good? I hope it was! I am sorry if it isn't that good right now, but I promise it gets better! And this is my first time doing a fan-fiction so i am nervous. _! Oh and should I make Flora's character a bit more strong or soft? Or is it alright? Plz review to let me know! Thx again for the support! Oh and I might not be able to update fast for the rest of the year. I am starting classes next week so I'll be busy. But I will try to update fast! Thx again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for updating so late! Plz forgive me! I hope you enjoy this! Oh and katmar, thx for the idea! Plz review or message me if I did ok with Flora's attitude! And thx for all the support you all (guys and girls) give me! Plz review and plz tell me if I need to fix something on Flora or add something new to her character! Thx so much!**

_**The Lady of the Phantomhive Manor**_

 **Chapter 4 – His Lady, Confronting**

 **(Ciel's POV)**

I watched as the most wretched people in the world went out of the room. I froze in my chair. My mouth was wide and my face pale. WHO IN THE WORLD DID THEY THINK THEY WERE?! I screamed inside my head in frustration.

I scowled at Sebastian as he popped inside my mind. How dare that brute try to humiliate me this way! I let out a much stressed sigh as I leaned back in my chair. I scratched my head wondering what to do next. I decided to run and try to catch Sebastian before he went off to get the papers for the adoption.

I saw Sebastian open the door for me as I panted in front of the carriage. "You devil of a beast!" I said as I glared at him with fury.

"Have you decided to join me?" Sebastian asked this with the most infuriating, annoying, smirk of all. I scoffed at him. I decided to enter the carriage. Sebastian whispered something in my ear before he closed the door. As soon as I heard what he said, I immediately tuned beet red and whipped around and tried to slap him. Of course, my hand slammed hard against the door.

That butler has pushed his luck too far! When we come back, oh when we come back…I smirked with devious mischief. Sebastian will suffer greatly. And I think that this time, I'll use my new pawn and little sister. I stared at the landscape through the clear window. Just you wait you butler of a dog!

(Sebastian's POV)

I chuckled silently. I tried so hard not to laugh out loud. I felt like that Undertaker when I saw the young master's reaction. I think I know full well how the Undertaker takes pleasure in laughter. I smiled with satisfaction. I remembered what I whispered that earned such a reaction.

" _Oh my you entered after all. Are you that excited about a little sister? Don't worry; I'll make sure not to tell Lady Elizabeth that you slept with another woman, if your little sis decides to crawl inside your bed."_

I closed my mouth my hand. I could barely hold my laughter when the young master turned beet red and tried to slap me! Oh the laughter knows no bounds! But somewhere deep inside me, I felt disgusted at saying those words. And no it wasn't that a brother would sleep with his sister; I couldn't care less, it was the fact that **she** would be sleeping with him. Even if it was just their backs to each other, I felt sort of mad or annoyed.

I didn't know how to explain this feeling. After, I as a demon was not able to have these emotions. Well actually let me rephrase that, I as a demon have no need for such emotions. I felt quite uneasy.

I quickly decided to shake it off before something unpleasant happened.

(Normal POV)

Sebastian pulled up by a small building. Ciel decided to remain inside and wait for Sebastian. Sebastian didn't take long before he came out with papers in his hands. Sebastian handed the papers to Ciel and then began the return for home. *** Flora was in the large hall in front of the mansion doors. She was playing with Finny to pass the time. "Look at this Finny!" Flora squealed as she held up a small Funtom bunny. It looked just like a beanie-boo from her world. (I am not sure they are called beanie-boos but whatevs).

"Aw! Kawaii!" giggled Finny. Flora handed him the Funtom bunny and he began to cuddle against gently. Flora smiled at him and the bunny. 'Ciel's stuffed animals are really cool!'

Flora sat down next to Finny and began to ruffle his golden blonde hair. Finny stiffened for a moment. It felt weird having her do that. But it wasn't that type of weird, no it wasn't that. 'The way she does it, it feels exactly the same way young master did once.' thought Finny as he looked up at her. Flora tilted her head in confusion. She started to worry that Finny didn't like it. Her worries disappeared when he flashed a bright grin.

He began to rub his head against her hand and Flora giggled.

"He sure likes the young lady dain't he?" commented Baldo (sorry for that weird word, ignore it if you want). Mey-Rin nodded her head, "She reminds me of Young Master. Though in a more kind way." "True that. When we see Young Master do that, it will be the day Sebastian cooks an awful dinner."

"What about me cooking an awful dinner?"

Baldo and Mey-Rin were sent shivers up their backs. Sebastian was smiling evilly behind them with a glaring Ciel beside him.

Baldo turned around and chuckled nervously, "Oh Sebastian, Young Master. Didn't know ya were there!" "We were just watching the young lady and Finny play!" added Mey-Rin as she was sweating.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes before nudging past them and standing in front of them. He was shocked to find Finny rubbing his head affectional against Flora's hand. Flora just smiled and rubbed his head softly.

Sebastian felt something inside him boil. Before he knew it, he walking towards them and he picked up Finny by the collar. "Sebastian?!" exclaimed Flora and Finny in unison. Sebastian widened his eyes as he realized that he was holding up Finny.

Finny looked startled and Flora just stared at him in shock. Sebastian gently let go of Finny and apologized. Flora narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Finny forgave Sebastian and Sebastian walked away with Ciel. Ciel asked for Flora to accompany him and Flora chased after them. Baldo and Mey-Rin dashed towards Finny and began asking whether he was okay or not.

Finny didn't hear them. He was in deep thought. 'When I looked at Mister Sebastian's eyes, I thought they were dark clear pink. Like a demon's. Oh well it was just probably a trick of the eyes.' Finny made a cute face before getting rid of his thoughts.

(Meanwhile In The Study Of Young Master)

"Sebastian…WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" shouted Ciel as he slammed his hand against the table. Flora and Sebastian flinched at his outburst.

"You have been fooling around too much in one day! First you agree to this adoption without my consent, then you toy with my dignity and indirectly insult Elizabeth, and then for heavens and hell's sake you grab Finny by the neck!" Ciel fumed with anger as he glared at Sebastian from his chair. "You almost turned into a demon and could have displayed it to everyone in the room!"

"I have no excuse for my actions. I deeply apologize for my rude and disgraceful actions." Sebastian apologized with a low bow and his head hung. Flora remained silent as she squirmed in her chair near Ciel's desk. Ciel took notice of Flora's awkwardness and decided to end the argument and save her the discomfort. "Never mind that. Just get out."

Sebastian bowed again and left. It took a few minutes for the tension in the air to die down. Ciel and Flora decided to play chess until Claus (or Klaus idk) arrived.

(1 hour later)

Ciel went out of the study to meet Claus. Flora decided to wait until she was called to be introduced. She had Tanaka to keep her company for a while.

Sebastian had greeted Claus and took him outside. The whole backyard had been turned into a beautiful Japanese stone garden. "Please wait and enjoy the scenery until dinner is served." said Sebastian as he went back inside the mansion.

"Do you have what I asked for Claus?" "Ah yes the new game you wanted."

Claus slid a small thin box towards Ciel at the other end of the long table. It read Mouse 3. Ciel smiled as he took the game and examined it. "It was quite difficult to obtain." informed Claus as he sipped on some tea. "Oh really? Then I hope this one is better than the last one. And I am sure you have the new 'products' I requested as well?" "Oh those new 'products'? Yes I indeed have them." (If you are confused, Ciel meant some illegal drugs he was supposed to turn in to the police).

Ciel smirked as he looked over at Sebastian who had come back with dinner. Sebastian raised his eyebrow before smiling and nodding back. Sebastian excused himself once more to retrieve their final guest.

"Oh? A guest? I thought I was the only one visiting?" asked Claus in curiosity. "Yes I forgot to mention that we have someone else joining us this fine evening." "Could it be a lady?" "What makes you think that?" "Well because you seem excited to introduce this guest of yours. Could it be you are finally smitten with Lady Elizabeth?!"

Ciel's face flushed a light pink. "No it's not Elizabeth! And we are not smitten! How dare you ask such a stupid question?!"

Claus eyes turned into small white dots. "Uh I meant it as a joke. You didn't have to act like that."

Ciel froze and suddenly his aura turned into a blackish-blue. "I know that…"

Claus began to chuckle nervously," Uh-uh-uh…Earl..."

(Meanwhile with Sebastian and Flora)

(Sebastian's POV)

I knocked on the master's study door and waited for permission to enter. "Come in."

I opened the door and found Flora playing chess by herself. The moon shone behind her and casted her shadow on the floor. I bowed my head and spoke gently," My Lady, it is time for you to come and greet the guest."

Flora looked up and then stood up. She dusted off her dress before walking towards me. I raised my head to see her with a very serious face on. "Is something the matter?" I asked. "Was the game called Mouse 3?" asked Flora with amusement in her dark brown eyes. I smiled and replied," Yes you are correct." "Did Claus have the new 'products'?" "Right again."

Flora walked past me and turned to face me. I turned to see her smirking with pride.

"Good. It's about time the Underworld meets the Lady of the Phantomhive household."

For some strange reason, I felt some sort of satisfaction when I saw her smirking like that. It was as if I was proud of her being so strong or confident. I immediately shook my head and escorted her to the backyard dinner table.

(In The Japanese Stone Garden)

(Normal POV)

"Pardon my intrusion. I have brought our guest Young Master, Lord Claus." said Sebastian with a small bow. Sebastian stood aside to allow Flora to step outside.

Claus widened his eyes. He was amazed at how petite and beautiful she was under the white gleam of the moon. Ciel merely glanced and then coughed. Claus snapped out of his trance and regained focus. "Allow me introduce her," Ciel paused for a moment and grinned, "Flora Phantomhive. My adopted little sister."

Claus's mouth opened and his jaw dropped to the floor. "EEHH?!"

Ciel narrowed his eyes," Yes what is it?" "What do you mean, yes what is it?! Why in the world do you have an adopted little sister?! Are you planning to stain the Phantomhive name?! She doesn't even have a drop of your family's blood in her?!"

The idiot-trio who were hiding in the plants were scowling at Claus. Sebastian glared at the man while Ciel narrowed his eyes. Even Tanaka who was nearby Flora was suddenly an adult and had a serious face.

Flora's face was covered with a shadow and her eyes were being covered by her short bangs. Claus turned to look at Flora when his blood suddenly ran cold. Flora was looking at him with a cold smile.

"When the Aristocrats of Evil have their next meeting," Flora's smile widened," I shall set the opportunity to prove myself a Phantomhive lady. So I suggest for you not to get on my bad side. After all, messing with the lady of the Phantomhive household is begging for hell to take your soul and burn you alive."

Claus gulped with fear running through his whole body.

"Well then, let's have dinner shall we my brother?"

 **SO SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT! I didn't have time! PLZ FORGIVE ME! And plz review and thx for all the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK! So this is the 5th Chapter! I know I suck at moving quickly! But school these days is tiring! Well I'll try to keep up. Oh and make sure to read my message in the end plz! Plz review plz! I know it's super selfish but plz! My goal and dream is to one day have this as a result when you type in "sebastian x oc" on google! Plz help me complete this dream! And thank you for all the support you have all given me! Enjoy! Even if it quite short...sorry! :( But plz enjoy!**

 ** _The Lady of the Phantomhive Manor_**

 **Chapter 5 – His Lady, Quick-Witted**

(Flora's POV)

Ugh. I was so mad! Clause ( **note** \- I found out that Clause is his actually name though I am not sure if it is true) usually didn't have this type of reaction in other fanfictions. But then again, I never really read a fanfic that followed the manga.

Well anyways, HOW DARE HE! That guy is SO lucky that he is valuable to Ciel and that I don't have a demon butler! I would have slaughtered him! I really like Clause in the manga and anime, I always thought that he was the nice-going old man. But dear lord did I SEE his true colors tonight! He can just DROP DEAD!

Dinner was too tense and awkward at first. Though Sebastian was able to change the mood to very slightly comfortable atmosphere. I guess even for a great demon such as him has trouble bringing a good mood to a hostile dinner.

I did say to Clause to kinda go and die and burn forever. Guess you can't really just laugh and be cheerful after that huh? I can't blame him though. Perhaps I did go a little too far. Oh well, what's done is done; that's my motto.

Anyways, after dinner had ended Clause took his leave. Ciel sighed and then told me to go into a guest room and sleep there for now. I of course was pleased that the dinner had ended and I would be sleeping in the luxurious mansion of Ciel Phantomhive.

I'm now stretching under the soft covers of the bed. I can't really seem to sleep. Too much has happened. But that's not what's really bothering me.

What if I forget the story plot? What if I miss some chapters or extras that were really important? If I forgot even the slightest detail, I could end up dead.

And possibly drag Ciel with me. I narrowed my eyes and began to think. I had to remember the next chapter and memorize it to the tiniest detail. My mind began to swirl with memories of Black Butler.

For once in my life I was grateful for my unique ability to memorize anything that I had interest in. Usually I hated this. It always dragged doctors and scientists who always wondered how it worked and how it came to be.

Usually children are borne with the ability due to some change in their brain while it was developing. Mine was different. I somehow forced it to come to life.

I didn't really care at all. As long as I can remember the next chapter of Black Butler I would be ok.

Little by little I began to see small panels of the manga chapter. After a minute or two I remembered the whole chapter.

"So tomorrow is going to start with Ciel going to buy a new walking stick and find that Elizabeth tra- , I mean, 'decorated' the mansion."

I groaned. If I didn't want to end up caught in Lizzy's troublesome hands, I would have to wake up early and join Ciel. Plus, I want to see the part where Sebastian defends Ciel!

I giggled and then drifted to sleep. I love being a fangirl.

(In The Morning)

(Ciel's POV)

I stepped out of the carriage and waited for Flora to get out. Sebastian helped her down and opened the door to the store. We both walked inside. "Flora, please tell me next time if something like this happens so I can prevent it and save the hassle." "Sorry Ciel. I have to keep quiet about this one or else the plot will be ruined. And I want to see something super awesome as well."

I rolled my eyes. Flora can be quite troublesome. Last night after Clause had left, Flora kept grumbling about how she had expected better from him and that he can just drop dead. Quite unlady-like but who can blame her? He had insulted her in a way.

"We have come to retrieve the cane we have ordered."

I shifted my gaze to Sebastian who was speaking with the owner.

"Huh? Are you on an errand for your father m'boy?" asked the owner. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes. This is a new walking stick for the young master." explained Sebastian. I caught Flora smiling before having a straight face again. That little rascal!

My attention turned back to the owner who handed the stick to Sebastian.

Sebastian began examining it while the owner was talking, "Oh that makes sense. I wondered who would order such a small walking stick t-"

My eyes widened as Sebastian held the stick a centimeter away from the man's face.

My attention snapped when I saw Flora smirk and walk forward towards them. "Ah. It does not bend. My good sir, you are excellent when making walking sticks such as this," Flora glared at the man with cold eyes," Please let it be the same with your mouth."

Flora smiled and grabbed my hand. "Have a nice day my good man! Come along Sebastian."

I remained speechless as I was tugged along by Flora. Sebastian opened the carriage door and we made our way towards home.

(Sebastian's POV)

I couldn't help but smile in delight as I led the horses of the carriage back towards the mansion. Flora was just so quick-witted! The way she glared at the man sent chills of excitement up my spine. I narrowed my eyes. What was I thinking?

This wasn't like me at all. Ever since the little incident of the dinner I couldn't help but think about Flora and her quick wits. I grunted with frustration. This was too much of a drag. First I have to take of a young bra- , I mean, master (curse this wretched contract and its rules!) and now I have to get rid of these weird humane feelings. I let out a childish whimper. Why me?

(Back At The Mansion)

(Normal POV)

'Ok here we go.' thought Flora as she stepped out the carriage. 'Finny would be covered in cutesy things along with the rest.'

Flora followed Ciel and Sebastian as they climbed up the wide few steps that led to the two large wooden doors of the mansion. Sebastian opened the door while talking about Ciel's schedule. Ciel and Flora's jaws dropped as they stammered quietly and pointed inside.

"Hmm? What is wrong young mas-," Sebastian widened his eyes and sweat dropped at the sight of the mansion filled with frills and bows, "…ters?"

Ciel mumbled, "My mansion, my mansion." "I have underestimated Elizabeth and her decor." added Flora with her eyes spinning with confusion and shock.

The trio walked slowly inside. And were instantly attacked by the other trio (the famous idiot-trio if you don't know) who were screaming with fright.

"YOUNG MASTER AND MISTRESS!" screamed the idiot-trio and they hung onto Ciel and Flora. "What's wrong?!" "Why are you all dressed like that?" "Mister Sebastian! Please ask that to the little girl!" "Young Master! She attacked us!"

Ciel and Sebastian walked inside the room to where Baldo had pointed. Ciel and Sebastian discovered the ballroom filled heart balloons, long ribbons, Funtom's stuffed animals, and wreaths filled with frills.

And in the middle of it all, stood old man Tanaka with a wig on his head and a pink dress. Along with a young girl with blonde twirled hair tied into two tails. She was wearing a pink and white frilled dress and was fawning over Tanaka.

"You look so cute Tanaka! Just like Antoinette!" "Ho, ho, ho!"

Ciel swallowed and began sweating. Sebastian was beginning to step back. Suddenly, Flora burst open the door and dashed away. The young girl turned around and saw Sebastian and Ciel standing frozen with shock.

"CIEL!" shouted the young girl as she hugged Ciel. "I wanted to see you!"

"Elizabeth?!" "Ciel! I told you to call me Lizzy!" "Ahem. Excuse me Lady Elizabeth. It has been quite a while." "Sebastian! Good day to you! Here, I have something for you!"

Lizzy took out a pink frilly hat (from who knows where but its manga so anything is possible right?) and placed it atop of Sebastian's head.

The servants laughed as Lizzy rambled on about his clothes. Sebastian gave a death glare and moments later he was thanking Lizzy for the gift while four bodies lay in a bloody pile.

"Uh…Lizzy, why are you here? What about your grandmother?" "I snuck out on my own!"

"Hey Sebastian, who is exactly that young girl?" asked Baldo as he recovered from his death. Sebastian replied with a depressed bored face, "She is Young Master's fiancée."

"FIANCEE?!" shouted the idiot-trio with their arms up high in shock.

"Yes. It is not unnatural for our young Earl to not have a fiancée. My, my Phantomhive. How is your fiancée faring for you dear Earl?"

Everyone turned to look at Flora leaning against the door and smiling with amusement.

Half of Lizzy's face was covered in shadow as she walked up to Flora. "May I ask who are you? And what sort of relationship do you have with Ciel?"

Flora gave a small grin, "If you are mainly asking about our type of relationship," Flora paused as she straightened up and was a few inches away from Lizzy, " then I will have to say, 'the close type'." "Pardon me?" "What I am saying is, that I am your dear fiancée's adoptive little sister."

Ciel and Sebastian gulped as Lizzy turned around and faced them with a serious and terrifying look, "Ciel…talk."

 **Ok so that was the 5th Chapter for ya. Now for some questions:**

 **1\. So should I have Flora become best friends with Lizzy or just let them be chill and acquainted?**

 **2\. How and when should Sebastian find out and make Flora his mate?**

 **3\. (Please answer Question 2 first) Should Flora protest and force Sebastian to make her fall in love with him or should Flora just accept willingly and** **live happily ever after? *NOTE- Please help me decide on this one carefully for it might change the whole plot of this fanfic**

 **Now for the ULTIMATE question...**

 **4\. Harem my fellow fangirls? ( lol but seriously should I make one?)**

 **Please send results as soon as possible. Cuz I need to start making plans and reading the manga all over again to make sure the plot stays as it is. And if you want ( more preferably if you do ) add some suggestions to the harem. The one with the most repeated characters wins. Please remember that I am following the manga and will not accept anime based characters. Example- Alois, Ash, etc.**

 **Thx for all the support! Plz review and help me develop the plot! If I need to change Flora plz send me some tips! Thank you!**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Important Notice**

Ok. So I recently wrote reviews in the review section using my account. It relates to the 4 questions I wrote in my latest chapter. Please look into it. I will need to start making plans and get votes soon. Thank you for all your support. Oh and if you have any ideas or questions, please message me. But if you are answering the questions, please write it in the review section so that other people can view them as well and decide to vote for your answers to add to the plot. Thank you so much for everything!


	7. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY! I KNOW I KNOW! I SUCK SO BAD! I KNOW IT'S LATE! PLZ DON'T HURT ME! So the reason is because of school and all. I have had to do work and then guess what? MY COMPUTER HAD A FREAKING VIRUS (it was 3 by the way) AND ENDED UP HAVING TO BE DISABLED THROUGH OUT THE WHOLE DARN NIGHT! And guess what? It was the day I was going to upload this chapter. Yup! The world hates me. Well anyways, here is the new chapter. Oh and just to tell you, the song that Flora first sang in the 1st chapter was called: "Lonely Feather" from the Asterisk War (sorry if I got the title wrong) Anyways, enjoy!**

 _ **The Lady Of The Phantomhive Manor**_

 **Chapter 6 – His Lady, SIS x BFF**

(Ciel's POV)

It took at least half an hour to explain things to Lizzie and most of it was my bratty new sister's fault. That brat! She kept clinging to me whenever I mentioned her in the slightest way! This made it difficult to speak and deal with Lizzie's terrifying glare. Sebastian managed to get her off me though. I tell you, that was one of the few rare moments that I was thankful to have a butler like him. But I didn't tell him of course.

Anyways, I managed to get it through Lizzie's head that Flora was my adopted sibling. Surprisingly but dreadfully, she actually didn't mind. Wonder why it was dreadful?

Because right after that conversation, divine power decided to curse me and BAM! They were now best friends forever. And my friends, this was not some exaggerating expression.

Let me tell you something. In all my years with Sebastian, I have never seen him this way. Sebastian, my demon butler who annoys me to the core, had his **soul** sucked out from his mouth and was trying to float away. His soul. Floating away. From his mouth. His soul.

The terror of Cutesy Fiance Lizzie and Sly Little Sister Flora had joined forces. Group Name: The SIS x BFF. Purpose of the SIS x BFF: To annoy the Earl and his Butler.

Father, Mother, I don't think heaven or hell can keep me safe. These two girls just exorcised my butler and left me in a frozen pillar.

"Ciel! Sebastian isn't speaking!"

My thoughts were snapped and my ears were alert.

"Yeah he isn't. Do you think the shock exorcised him?" "What do you mean exorcised? Don't tell me we killed him!" "No, of course not Lizzie. This little thing can't kill him. Remember, he is Ciel's faithful butler," Flora paused as she turned to face me," and our new toy. Hehehe~!"

Chills ran up and down my spine. I had one scary little sister.

"Ahem! Leave Sebastian alone." I said as I tried to calm myself down. Sebastian finally recovered and started to dab his forehead with a handkerchief. "Excuse me. I apologize if I have troubled you all. I will go make some tea."

I nodded my head to dismiss him. But before he could leave, Flora stopped him.

"Wait. Didn't you come here for something Lizzie?" "Ah yes! Ciel~! I bought you a new pair of clothes and I wanted you to dance with me!" Lizzie said all this while clasping her hands and taking out a royal-looking outfit. I actually liked it, but to dance with her is a big no-no. I was about to apologize when Sebastian and Flora sent me cold smiles of death. I gulp nervously and thanked Lizzie.

She gushed happily and took Flora and Mey-Rin to help her with her dress. I groaned as I went to my study room. This was going to be troublesome.

(Flora's POV)

YAY! Mission Accomplished! But dang! I never thought that Sebastian would make that type of reaction. But it sure was priceless! I was deep in my thoughts when suddenly Lizzie decided to dress me up as well.

"Uh…I don't know." "Come on! I want to dress you up!" "Um…ok but not too many frills please." "Alright, alright."

And so began the dress-up marathon. Lizzie couldn't decide which one to choose. Neither could Mey-Rin. They both kept throwing dresses across the room and floor. This kept going on for quite a while. Until they both caught their eye on one specific dress. "Kya! It's perfect!" they squealed.

They held up the dress. I gasped. It was really beautiful. "I'll take it!"

(Half An Hour Later)

(Sebastian's POV)

I finally taught Young Master the important basics of dancing. I helped him get dressed and we both went out and stopped at the top of the stairs of the ballroom. Lizzie and Mey-Rin were waiting at the bottom. Young Master and I were walking down the stairs to meet up with them.

Young Master and Lizzie chatted for a moment. "Where is Flora?" "Oh. She is coming. Ciel you really have a beautiful little sister."

Young Master and I stared at her in confusion. But all questions were answered as soon as she came out and stood before us. I couldn't believe my eyes.

There she stood so beautiful. She was wearing a long light purple Victorian dress. A red rose was pinned to her straight flowing black hair. A white-pearled necklace was set gently against her light creamed skin. Flora smiled and curtsied.

"Do you like it brother?" she asked as she did a small twirl. Young Master nodded his head, "Yes. It fits you well." "Oh! You and Lizzie look like a true couple!"

I gave a small chuckle. Young Master frowned while Lady Elizabeth blushed. But it quickly turned into a glare as she stared at Young Master's hand.

"Ciel. Where is the ring I gave you?" "I think this one is just fine." "No it's not! The one I got was perfect and cute! Are you saying you don't want the things I buy for you?!"

Young Master sighed as he raised his hand with his family's ring. "That's not it. This ring is m-" Lady Elizabeth suddenly snatched the ring and began ranting how hers was much better. I was taking a step forward when suddenly the Young Master shouted.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

All the servants, Flora, and I stopped and froze. I narrowed my eyes as Young Master glared at his fiancée. "Give it back Elizabeth!"

"Wh…Why are you so mad like that? I worked so hard…"

Young Master just kept glaring.

"I just tried to make you look cute! So why are you mad like that?! You're terrible!" Lady Elizabeth clenched her fists and held up the ring. My eyes widened. She wouldn't dare to!

"This ring, I..." Lady Elizabeth closed her eyes with tears and threw the ring to the ground as hard as she could, "HATE IT!"

I stared in shock. The ring shattered. And Young Master boiled with rage. He raced towards her and raised her hand. But before I could intervene, Flora rushed forward, stood in front of Lizzie, and grabbed Young Master's hand.

I saw Flora smile gently and spoke in the most gentle and soothing voice, "My dear brother," Flora wrapped her fingers and entwined them with his, "You haven't even complimented your precious fiancée's dress. Its lovely isn't it? Please relax," Flora glared at him and said in a questioning tone, "Isn't it your job as her future husband to take care of his lovely wife?"

I walked forward and gave Young Master his new cane as Flora explained the importance of the ring. Once the Young Master calmed down, he picked up the ring and threw it out the window. He declared he was head of the house and afterwards danced with Lady Elizabeth.

I knew everything calmed down, but I had this feeling in my chest. It was unusual. Was I perhaps afraid or angry that Ciel could have hit Flora? I twitch in realization. I had called the Young Master by his name. By contract, I was supposed to address him formally. Was this feeling so strong it breached the contract? I narrowed my eyes and decided to let it be.

(Night Time)

(Flora's POV)

My blood couldn't stop running. I kept breathing fast. I couldn't believe I had witnessed that scene and actually did something! I wondered if Ciel was ok. I knew that Sebastian was there so I felt a bit better. I lied down in my bed and decided to go to sleep. It had been a long day. And tomorrow it would probably be the most important day of my life. After all, I was going to officially meet the Underworld...

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's short yet again. Anyways, next chapter will be Flora going up against the Underworld! If you guys have any ideas on how to demonstrate Flora's quick-witted and headstrong mind, plz tell me. Thx! Bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY! I KNOW I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME! It's just that school has been so bad to me! And currently I have to do a project and I am still not done! But I managed to find some time to do this chapter. I know you are all impatient or patient but mad with me, but plz understand that I have many things to do! Surprisingly, I HAVE A LIFE! So plz be patient. I know that this is super short, I CROSS MY HEART that the next one WILL BE longer. So plz enjoy this chapter. And plz review. Thx so much!**

 _ **The Lady of the Phantomhive Manor**_

 **Chapter 7- His Lady, Aristocrat Of Evil**

(Normal POV)

"Ugh. The rats bit these wires too." Baldo groaned as he held a pair of rat-bitten wires. "Do you think they will ever leave?" "I doubt it. We should put a stop to it though."

"Good morning!" greeted Flora as she ran down the hall. She stopped to meet up with the idiot-trio. "Good morning Miss Flora!" "Good morning Mistress." "Good morning Young Lady!"

Flora beamed at them and clasped her hands, "Guess what?! I am going to have to prove my place in the family today!" Mey-Rin gasped and leaned forwards," Do you mean the Aristocrats of Evil?" "Those guys?!" asked Baldo and Finny in unison.

Flora nodded her head. "Yeah. I am kinda nervous but I know that I can handle it." The idiot-trio nodded their heads and smiled.

Flora waved goodbye and walked further down the hall. 'This is it. Time to show these Underworld folks the strength of a Black Butler fangirl!'

Flora stopped in front of a door and took a deep breath. She turned the knob and opened the door.

(Flora's POV)

All of them were looking straight at me. I knew what they were thinking. I kept a sly smile and gently made my way towards Ciel, who was sitting in an elegant chair at the end of the room. I sat down on his armchair and gave a small smile to him. Ciel nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

Apparently the part of Ciel skipping a turn had already passed. Much to my comfort; I don't really think that I could handle my fangirl excitement if he was even better than in the anime. "Who is this lovely lady Earl?"

Ciel closed his eyes and spoke in a rather bored tone, "This is my adopted sister Flora Phantomhive."

"What is the meaning of this?!" exclaimed Sir Arthur. I narrowed my eyes; I really hated that man.

Ciel opened his eyes and glared at him, "Is there a problem Sir Arthur?" "Yes there is indeed. How can you let someone just stroll in and take upon the Phantomhive name?" "My decisions are mine to make alone. She proves worthy in my eyes. That should be enough…" Ciel darkened his voice, "shouldn't it?"

"My, my relax Arthur. We wouldn't want to disturb the Young Earl now, would we?" said Lau as he hit the ball. The ball missed the other and Lau groaned in disappointment. "Anyways, how long until you get rid of the rats?" asked Sir Arthur as he took his turn. Ciel smirked and replied, "Soon. Claus has already given me the supplies. But the question is whether you will have a handsome amount for it. It is hard to find the root of their nest you know." "You vulture!"

Ciel glared icily at Arthur and then rolled his eyes. I knew he wanted me to take care of it. I smiled at Arthur and spoke in a threatening tone, "Please do refrain from insulting my family. Another vulgar word from your mouth, and rest assured you won't get away with it unharmed."

Arthur grind his teeth. And I could see that everyone else had a glint of amusement in their eyes. I swelled with pride when Ciel gives a small chuckle.

Madame Red smiled and spoke up, "Are you going to be passing again Young Earl?"

"No. I think it's about time to end this silly game." Ciel handed the pole to me, "Flora, handle this for me."

I take the pole and smiled, "Of course."

I stood up and walked towards the pool table. I immediately stop right next to Arthur. "When will you have the money ready for my brother?" "I don't need to tell an outsider like you anything."

That's it! I've had with this old man brat! I scowled at him and snarled in reply, "Whether I am from blood or not, know this Sir Arthur," I gave him a death glare and spoke in a dark angry voice, "That the wrath of a scorned woman is worse than the devil's fury. Do not test me for I shall tear you apart. And I wouldn't care less."

I could see that Arthur was dimly pale and was shaking a little. Did I really scare him that much? Cool. I smirk and Arthur replies in a shaky voice, "I'll have it ready by this night." "That's good. We can send you a carriage and provide entertainment while you wait." "No thank you." "Aww. Such a shame."

I walk towards the pool table and adjust myself to take the eight-ball shot. I took a deep breath. For months I have trained for this moment. I knew it was ridiculous. But when Ciel made the winning move, I was just so inspired that I would practice nonstop just trying to replay that moment. So I played against top pros and always took such deadly risks. It was all for this moment.

"I would watch my back if I were you. Greed will be the Phantomhive's ruin."

I narrowed my eyes as I hit the ball. The balls knocked against each other and the eight-ball rolled and entered a hole.

Ciel and I sneer and reply, "Greed huh?"

(In The Break Room After The Meeting)

(Normal POV)

Flora and Ciel were walking down the hallway as the guests were leaving to their respective homes. Ciel spotted the servants and his butler and walked up to them. Flora squealed and hugged Finny and began to nuzzle in his hair. Ciel rolled his eyes and discussed some plans with Sebastian.

"I understand. I shall prepare some sweets and tea and deliver them to your study later." "Please do. Let's go Flora." Flora looked up and walked up to Ciel. Both began to make their way to the study. Flora was humming 'London Bridge Is Falling Down' when she mad an immediate pause. "Oh I just remembered." "Remembered what?" "Don't breathe when you get inside." Ciel looked at her with a puzzled face. He opened the door to the study and stepped in. 'Wait a minute. Doesn't Flora know everything that is going happen in this world?'

Ciel spun around and looked alarmed. Flora stared at him with reassuring eyes. Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and placed a rag over Ciel's mouth and nose. Ciel stumbled and was able to see Flora on the ground as well. Then, all was dark.

(20 Minutes Later)

Sebastian came into the study and was surprised to see the room in a mess. "Looks like dinner will have to wait." Sebastian tucked his gloves and a dark black aura surrounded him. "They'll pay for touching what's mine." Sebastian eye's turned murky pink and he growled with anger and disgust. Quickly leaving and giving the servants orders, he raced outside and began to track down his precious master and beloved mistress.

 **Hope you all enjoyed it even though it was super short. Oh and do you guys want some fluff in the next chapter between Sebastian and Flora? Or should I wait a little longer? Because I really want their relationship to develop and not just form immediately. You know like actual progress. What do you guys think? And when should I add the singing thing with Lizzy and Flora? I know a lot of you guys wanted that. Suggestions?**


	9. Chapter 8

**I can only shamelessly bow my head to the ground and say sorry. I know the failure I have become. I can only say sorry. So I have come through with this chapter and I have decided to cut it up to 2 parts. I hope you enjoy.**

 _ **The Lady of the Phantomhive Manor**_

 **Chapter 8 – His Lady, Sweet Rage Part I**

( Ciel's POV)

"Ciel!" I groaned as I began to wake up. "Ciel! Wake up!" My eyes fluttered open as I saw Flora staring at me. "Good, you're awake." "What's going on?" I asked as I tried to get up. I grunted as I noticed ropes around my body. "Tch. Annoying." "Let's not deal with that for now. We've got worse things to deal with." "Like what? Isn't this enough of a bother?" I squirmed against the ropes.

"It would be if it weren't for the fact that someone wants the drugs Clause provided." "So you know about that too?" "I did say I know everything. If you want more proof then I'll say who it was that kidnapped us."

I frowned. She was stuck-up. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Entertain me." "Sheesh. It's Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro Family." "Figured as much." As soon as I replied, Azzurro came into the room with men in black suits. He walked towards a pool table that was set in the middle of the room.

Flora scooted closer to me. She was tense and was glaring at Azzurro. The sound of balls tapping distracted me.

Azzurro was playing by himself. Talk about a loner who tries to look cool playing alone. He took a few more shots before turning to face me.

"A vicious watchdog of the Queen. Ready to bite whoever opposes her. An earl of the UnderWorld. An Aristocrat Of Evil. Just how many names do you have? And how many families have you brought to ruin," Azzurro smirked with grim, "Ciel Phantomhive?"

I remained silent. Like I would ever waste my time on someone like him. "Not only that, but now an adopted sister? Are you so paranoid of losing your throne that you adopted someone as low as her?" I flinched at his words.

"Ciel doesn't need anyone to succeed him. I'm only here to help him get what he wants."

I looked at Flora with surprise. Who knew she would ever say that.

"So you're like his highest servant. Wow, so even a dog will recruit mutts to get what he wants. How low can you get?"

"Well if he's so low as you say, then that just makes you lower doesn't it? So what do you recruit? Idiots like yourself?" snapped Flora.

Azzurro glared and walked up to her. He slapped her and snarled, "Know the situation you're in. Say anything else to tick me off, and you'll find a bullet through your head."

Azzurro walked back towards the pool table. "So now that you seem to understand the business here," Azzurro took out a cigarette and began to smoke, "I need to know where the goods are kept. As well as the key."

"Sorry. But I have no intentions of conspiring with a filthy rat." "Look, if you don't tell me where the goods are kept or you're lying, you'd better run home while your necks still attached little runt." "If I or Flora don't return together, evidence will soon make its way to the government from Clause. It's a shame huh?"

Azzurro pulled out a gun with anger. "Don't mess with adults 'little master'!"

The phone rang and one of Azzurro's men answered. The man chatted for a bit and then hung up. "They're ready." "We have your servants waiting. Where are the goods? If you don't spill quick, I'll kill your servants one by one."

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. Did this fool really think I would waver for such a threat? They were pawns to help me reach my goals and nothing more. My face darkened and a shadow lay upon my eyes.

Yes they are just pawns. But specially hand-picked by me. I wouldn't stand for such an insult.

I looked up and smiled sweetly, "It would be nice if cute little puppies were able to 'fetch'."

Azzurro scoffed and in an instant, a blur of black hair swept across my face. Followed by a whimper full of pain. It took me a moment to realize that Azzurro had just kicked Flora's face instead of mine. Flora spit out blood and snarled at Azzurro with a deadly glare, Don't think that you'll be able to hurt him while I'm here. Moron."

"Shut up you cur!" shouted Azzurro as he kicked Flora again. I grinded my teeth and forced my whole being to hold back. If I did anything else, he would kill her.

"Contact them and tell them that the deal is off. Kill them!"

(Back At the Manor)

(Sebastian's POV)

Anger and curiosity ran wild in my mind. How in the world did Young Master and Mistress get kidnapped on my watch? Tch. They'll truly get what's coming.

"M-Mr. Sebastian!"

My thoughts were interrupted as I saw Mey-Rin come jogging towards me. Now what would the maid be so frantic about? Did she cause another mistake?

"Just now, in the entrance hall, a letter-!" Mey-Rin waved a letter above her head.

"Who is it addressed to?" I asked. I distinctly heard small clicks of a gun outside. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Um, It's addressed to 'Sir Ciel Phantomhive and Valet"…GA?!"

Mey-Rin tripped on her shoelace and feel forward. At the same time, a single bullet was shot. I caught Mey-Rin and as we both fell slowly down, the bullet's force and speed took out the tips of my hairs. I launched the pie into the air right before I fell flat on my back with Mey-Rin on top of me.

We both lay still for a moment. "Wh-wh-wh-wha?!" stammered Mey-Rin. I sat up and the pie safely landed on the silver tray. "Oh dear." I sighed in relief. I faced Mey-Rin who was also now sitting up and kept muttering about my lap. "Mey-Rin is that letter-" "Eh ah! RIGHT HERE." Mey-Rin handed me the letter. I read its contents. I narrowed my eyes. "What an undignified invitation…" I muttered.

LETTER: We've got your little master and mistress. You have what we want. Bring it to White Chapel on Back's Row. You don't want to get hurt.

I folded the letter and placed it inside my jacket. Mey-Rin still kept muttering about my lap. "I-I'm sitting on your lap…!"

"Hey! What the hell happened?!" shouted Baldo. He and Finny were running towards us with worried expressions. "They're sitting on each other!" he added. "Are you alright?!" asked Finny. "Oh it was nothing much." I smiled. I picked up Mey-Rin with one arm (since I was still holding the tray with the pie), "Up you go." Mey-Rin gazed at me with a flustered face.

"My apologies everyone, but can I entrust the cleaning and supper preparations to you?" I asked. Mey-Rin fainted and flopped down on the floor. "Funya~!" she said gushing with a red face. "Ah! Mey-Rin!" Finny ran up to her and held her. Baldo spoke up while ignoring Mey-Rin, "That's fine but…" "I have a bit of minor business to take care of." I handed Baldo the pie and added, "Once you finish, clean this too please." "Oh- okay…"

I turned around and held the empty tray under my arm. "I shall return before dinnertime."

(Normal POV)

Baldo glanced down at the pie. He raised his head and was taken aback. A dark aura surrounded Sebastian and Baldo felt a cold breeze lightly touch his skin. Finny looked towards Baldo and walked up to him. Tapping his shoulder, Finny asked him what he was doing. Baldo blinked and turned towards Finny. Finny tilted his face in confusion. 'Why is Baldo so pale?' he wondered. Baldo swung his head and found the hallway empty with Sebastian's presence gone. "What the…"

(With the Sniper and Partner in car)

Sniper was calling on the portable phone and Partner was riding the car. When Sniper got through he gulped and spoke, "I'm sorry. We failed."

(Azzurro's side)

"YOU FAILED?! You useless b******s! (sorry guys, I'm not comfortable with curse words, sorry) This is why you're worth less than s**t! I'm through with you! Return at once!" shouted Azzurro in fury.

(Sniper and Partner)

Sniper was sweating and quickly blurt out, "Wait! Look some trouble just came up that's all!" While Sniper was on the phone, Partner looked in the rear-view mirror and was frightened.

(Azzurro's side)

"WHAT THE HELL!?" shouted Sniper into the phone.

Azzurro gave a puzzled look and then laughed. "What? Did a bear show up or something?"

(Sniper and Partner)

They were both screaming and Partner felt the car losing control. He tried to go faster and gain control.

(Azzurro's side)

"What is it you guys?" asked Azzurro. He was starting to worry. "Hey! Is it something you can't handle?"

"Gimme more speed!" "That's not possible!" Azzurro narrowed his eyes. He didn't like what he was hearing.

(Sniper and Partner)

Partner screamed, "IT'S NO USE! IT'S COMING!"

Azzurro was asking what was wrong while both men were struck with sheer terror. "IT'S-"

(Azzurro's side)

Azzurro grinded his teeth and shouted, "Cut it out you b******s!" "It's no good!" "It's here-" Azzurro gulped and waited for an answer. It was silent for a moment.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A shrill screech of terror was all Azzurro could here. He stood still and listened. Too surprised to do anything but listen. Azzurro took a small breath and spoke, "H-hey. HEY! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"Hehe. Hehe." "Haha! Haha!" Azzurro looked over his shoulder and saw Ciel and Flora laughing. "Hey dear brother! It looks like the cute little puppies were too weak after all!" "Yes. It would appear that "go fetch" has failed." smiled Ciel in amusement. Flora chuckled and grinned.

Rage rushed through Azzurro. He walked up to Ciel and raised his leg. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT!"

Flora glared and threw herself in front of Ciel. She turned to her side and grunted in pain as Azzurro's leg slammed her arm. But Flora didn't stop there. She pushed back before ramming her head on Azzurro's shin.

Azzurro screamed and clutched his leg. Two of Azzurro's men punched Flora in the face and kicked her in the stomach. Then they attended to Azzurro. Flora coughed up blood and wheezed. She quickly recovered and roughly spoke, "Do I have to keep repeating myself Azzurro Vanel? Someone as low as you won't lay a hand on him!"

Azzurro shook in anger and slapped Flora. He grabbed the phone and tried speaking to his men. "Hey answer me! Answer me you mongrels!"

"Hello?"

A cold and deathly shiver raked Azzurro's body. He immediately knew it wasn't his men. Not only that but, this voice wasn't…human.

"Hello? I am a member of the Phantomhive household. I hope our master hasn't been troubling you."

Azzurro began to shake and he could swear he heard his own heartbeat.

"Hello? Is something the matter?"

Azzurro wanted to speak but no sound came out. He couldn't be exactly sure, but he knew something about this man wasn't human. Was it his voice? His tone? Or the way he sends chills into him?"

Azzurro kept silent. He felt that if he spoke, he could be speaking with the dead or a being of hell itself. The phone began to rattle against his shivering hands.

"Woof. We summon you."

(Sebastian's side)

Sebastian smiled and replied, "Understood Mistress. I shall come for you both. So please wait a little longer." Sebastian then hung up. He grinned and handed Sniper the phone. "Thank you. For the phone."

Sebastian stood upon a broken car just barley tipping over a cliff. The men begged for forgiveness. Sebastian asked for info on Azzurro and once he got what he wanted he was prepared to leave. "W-wait! Please help us! We were only doing our job!"

Sebastian gave him a bored look. Then he glared at the man. "Sorry. But I could tell that my Mistress is badly hurt. So right now, I could care less on a man's life."

Sebastian jumped off the car and let it tip to its doom. Along with the men's useless lives.

"Oh dear. I shall be late for dinner."

 **I hope you enjoyed it and again I am sorry.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok. I have finally returned. And many bad stuff happened. I got sick with a bad fever, my grades in school suck (so bad I was kicked out temporarily from a club ), there was also 'Judgement Day' at my school for the past few weeks. And yeah...stuff happened. But I'm alive and back! I worked hard on this chapter because it was one of the best moments of the first volumes of Black Butler. And it was a moment that will really impact and set the plot. It might not be as long but good enough. Plz tell me if I need to fix anything. Thank you for putting up with me for a VERY long time. Since spring break and summer vacation is coming up, I'll have more time to work on this. I'll beat myself to work on this. Thank you for all your support. Plz enjoy. (And this is really long sorry! The author's note I mean...ok bye! )**

 ** _The Lady of the Phantomhive Manor_**

 **Chapter 9 – His Lady, Sweet Rage Part II**

(Azzurro's side)

Azzurro slammed the phone on the table. "That watchdog for that damn bunch of nobles is on his way here!" shouted Azzurro as he leaned for his handgun. "Fortify all the entrances! Not even one rat gets in!"

Azzurro's men reached for their pistols and rifles. "It's an emergency! Don't just stand there! Stop him no matter what!"

As his men raced outside with their guns, Azzurro's voice rang out like a madman, "Don't let him take one step inside this place!"

(Outside The Mansion- Sebastian's POV)

I saw men coming out of the mansion with guns and worried looks. I chuckled with amusement. Humans were so hilarious when they are troubled. I frowned as I thought of Young Master.

I seriously got no fun out of him. Curse him for being so adult-like. I sighed heavily. Well, might as well take a look at this mansion.

I walked up the steps and began to admire the building. "I must say, what a fabulous mansion." I said as I had a dreamy look on my face. I heard the men gasp and shout, "Wha-?!" "What the hell's with you?!" "How did you get there?!"

I tilted my head to the side. "Hmm? I merely walked up the steps. You just weren't paying attention. Anyways, you seem to be busy. Is anyone-?"

"What do you want butler?! Who do you belong to?"

"Me?"

I smiled and placed a hand on my chest. "Ah, sorry for the late introduction. I…"

I grinned darkly and continued, "Belong to the Phantomhive Family. I'm Young Master and Milady's faithful dog."

(At The Phantomhive Manor- Normal POV)

Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin were in the kitchen and currently moping. Mey-Rin sighed, "Haa…I wonder where Mr. Sebastian went…" "Me too…" groaned Finny. He spread his arms across the small table. Mey-Rin laid her head and cried comically.

"It doesn't matter where he went or where he is. We have our own problem right now. Like this!" Baldo pointed towards the pie Sebastian made. "Did he meant that we could eat it?!"

"Well, he went out. So that probably means that we can!" said Finny as he drooled.

"IDIOT!" shouted Baldo. "You know what happens! If we make a wrong move, Sebastian will be more than glad to give us a "triple-deluxe ice cream" on our heads! I don't want to go through that!" Baldo shed a few fake tears.

"Think about it! What would Sebastian do?! Would he do evil or good?!"

"Mr. Sebastian is a gentleman! I'm sure he would do good!" "Yeah! Sebastian would never do evil!"

(Back To Sebastian)

A heap of beaten-up men were piled next to Sebastian. Sebastian sneezed and raised his eyebrow. "Was someone talking about me?"

Sebastian faced the men in the pile, "Sorry, but I'm quite in a hurry you see."

He turned around and walked inside the mansion. '5:30. That's cutting it close. I have to hurry; else I'll be late for dinner.' A door was a few feet away from him.

Sebastian opened the door. It was a large room and at the far end, there was a door. Suddenly, men burst through the doors with guns and rifles in their hands.

"I'll have to hurry to get Young Master and Milady. But first," Sebastian tugged his gloves, "To clean up this mess."

(Back To Flora And Company – Flora's POV)

I panted and wheezed lightly. Man, I've been beaten before, but I guess it's been such a long time that I wasn't used to it anymore.

I would have to train again. Probably live in the streets of London for a week or two. I needed to regain my skills. Huh. I chuckled a bit. I never thought that I would long for my old life. "So it's true when they say old habits are hard to break."

"Flora, are you ok?"

"Don't worry Ciel. Believe it or not, I've been through worse. But my body has been pampered too much for the past year. Normally, this wouldn't have hurt so much. And I would've broken Azzurro's leg by now. Possibly also his hand. But definitely his leg at most."

Ciel looked shocked, "Really?" "Yeah. I lived in the streets since I was 5. You're 12 right?" Ciel nodded his head. "And you were both captured and rescued at 10 right?" Ciel nodded his head again. I smiled weakly.

"I got out of the streets when I turned 11; which is this year. So I've been living an orphan's life for only a few months." "You mean you were in the streets for 7 years?!" "Uh…yeah I guess."

Ciel grinded his teeth. I quickly stammered, "Uh-uh, d-don't feel bad! I was just in an unfortunate situation."

Ciel sighed and leaned his back against the wall. "How bad were the streets?"

I stared at him and sat up. I scooted next to him and leaned against the wall.

"Let's just say. In my world, and time, it was probably 2 ½ times worse than what it is today. So life was rough. But I was lucky in an unlucky world. I have this special ability. It's commonly called photographic memory. But mine is different. You see, average people can't just develop this through practice."

"What's photographic memory?" "It's an ability that allows you to memorize anything once you see it once." "So how is yours so different?"

"Like I said, it can't be gained by any normal means. Something has to happen during the child's development. And it has to happen in the brain. Or at least that's how I understand it. Anyways, mine is different because I unconsciously forced it to come to life."

"But it's not just that right? I mean, you still have the same ability."

"Yeah but to others it's strange and dangerous. Strange: Because it only developed due to my interest in Black Butler. Dangerous: Because what if I spill the beans on how to achieve it? Then anybody could develop this skill."

"But I still don't think that's all."

I lowered my head. I was afraid he would say this. But I guess I could tell him. After all, he is Ciel and my older brother.

"Yeah. You're right. This simple ability is not all I have. It's just one of many. Or at least the ones available."

"What do you mean?" "My ability isn't just photographic memory. In fact I only realized a few months ago. And I'm starting to think that I didn't force it to come to life." "Then were you lying or you just aren't sure?"

"A bit of both. I was actually frightened myself when I found out. I just don't really understand how it works." "Can you at least tell me what it is?" "Well I can't say what it is. But I have a name for it. It basically explains the basics of it." "Then what is it called?" I took a deep breath, "It's called—"

A loud crash interrupted me. I looked around the room in panic. What was that?! Was it Sebastian?!

(Ciel's POV)

"Then what is it called?" I asked. Flora took a deep breath. "It's called—"

She was interrupted by a loud crash. I looked at Azzurro. He was shocked and confused. So it wasn't Azzurro's doing. Does that mean Sebastian was behind it? He better hurry!

(Back To Sebastian – Normal POV)

Sebastian stood with a candlestick in his hand. He placed it down and extended his hand above him. A silver tray landed between his fingers. Sebastian checked his pocket watch. "5:34…"

A groan was heard and Sebastian turned to see a man clutching his torso. "Oh? One is still moving." Sebastian walked towards him. He twisted his arm and the man screamed in pain. Sebastian punched him and knocked him out cold. He proceeded to the door and pushed it open. It was a large room with a second floor surrounding it. There was a long dining table in the middle and it was fully set.

"THERE HE IS! KILL HIM!"

Sebastian jumped to the side as bullets showered towards him. He held up the silver tray and blocked the bullets that were shot towards him. He leaped on the dining table and threw the plates towards the men on the second floor. The plates shattered against their faces and knocked a few of them out.

A man came up from behind and attempted to strike him in the head with his rifle. Sebastian spun and kicked him, sending him flying across the room.

"GET EVERY MAN FROM THE WEST RIDGE TOO! WE'LL SHOOT HIM FULL OF HOLES!"

Sebastian sighed, "Those rats are trying to gather themselves up. They won't make much progress though." Sebastian checked his pocket watch. "5:38…"

Men began pouring into the room and pointed their guns at him. "Shoot him!"

Sebastian slid knives between his fingers and crossed his arms. He stared at the men with boredom and jumped upwards. He threw the knives towards them.

A knife struck the forehead of one of the men. Blood poured down and he fell dead on the ground. Seconds later, the men began to scream in pain and others fell dead.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" "GYAAA!"

"WHO THE HELL IS HE?!"

Sebastian smirked and ran along the dining table while throwing knives to them.

Sebastian leaped onto the second floor. He stood facing the only 3 men alive. Two were pointing their guns at him but couldn't move. The other was sitting in the floor with pure cold fear.

Sebastian jumped and was doing a 180. He looked at them and chuckled, "A butler of the Phantomhive who can't do this much," he threw the knives straight at their hearts and struck them dead," isn't worth his salt."

*creak* The chandelier swayed slightly as Sebastian hung from it with his legs like a bat.

"I think I took too much time."

Sebastian leapt off and landed gracefully on his feet. "5:43. I have to hurry now."

(To Azzurro And Company - Ciel's POV)

-5 minutes before-

Azzurro was panicking. I could see the seat that was trickling from his forehead. I glanced at Flora. She still hasn't continued on what she was going to say.

"Ciel, I think that Sebastian is coming to us. That loud noise was probably him." "Yeah, I think so too."

I was distracted from Flora when Azzurro began telling his men to hide behind a painting. What was he up to? I was going to question him, but he suddenly began walking towards us; with fear in his eyes.

Azzurro quickly grabbed Flora's hair and threw her away a few feet.

"What do you think you're doing?!" "SHUT UP!"

Flora was coughing out blood and there was also blood trickling down her head. Azzurro waved his hand and his men were walking towards Flora. I began to panic. What were they about to do to her?! I tried to stand up but Azzurro knocked me down. One of his men tossed him some chains for the legs. Azzurro placed them on me. Restricting me of movement on my legs.

I groaned in pain and raised my head. "Flora!"

Azzurro's men began kicking punching her. Azzurro strode over to her and punched her unconscious.. "You know something Earl, your little sis is such a pain," Azzurro held Flora up by her hair, "But no one can say she ain't a beauty."

"What do you think you mongrels are doing?" "We'll just have a little fun!" "If you dare touch her, I'll send you to hell!" "Shut it brat!"

I grinded my teeth in rage. Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian.

Azzurro began to travel his hands on her body. I began to get up but one of Azzurro men stomped on me.

Azzurro stopped and let go of Flora. "It's quiet. Go hide."

I glanced towards the door. Was Sebastian finally here?

It got quiet and only footsteps outside the door could be heard. Azzurro pulled out his gun and held it tightly. I growled at him. Hurry up Sebastian!

I gasped as the door opened. I let out a sigh of relief as Sebastian stood there.

Azzurro was shaking and Sebastian just smiled with his eyes closed. He bowed and said in a sweet voice full of sin, "Please pardon the intrusion. I've come for Young Master and Milady." "Took you long enough you dog." I swear I heard him snicker.

I looked at Azzurro who was laughing softly. "You're just a butler! I'm surprised you took all of us down. I have no intention of fighting you but," Azzurro grabbed Flora and held the gun against her head, "I will take the goods the good Earl has."

(Normal POV)

Sebastian's smile disappeared. A serious look was on his face. "You wouldn't want holes in her head now would you? If you really are a butler, then you would do your job."

Sebastian glanced at Ciel who now managed to lean against the wall and was panting and covered in bruises. 'He looks bad, but Milady's condition is worse.'

Sebastian reached inside his tailcoat and grabbed a small box. "I have what you are looking f—"

A bullet pierced his head. "S-". Bullets began to strike Sebastian's body. His tailcoat was tattered and his body was covered in bullet wounds. Sebastian fell on his back and lay still. When the bullets finally stopped, it revealed Azzurro's men behind a painting. They stepped out and smirked as they surrounded his body.

Azzurro began laughing. "Ha-ha! Sorry Young Earl, but I win this game!"

Azzurro grabbed Flora by the waist and smirked. Ciel was grabbed and thrown over to Azzurro. Azzurro pointed his gun to him. "We'll finally get rid of you! The Queen's Watchdog will finally meet his end! Don't worry about your sister though. I'll make sure to take care of her, as my personal toy of course."

Azzurro grabbed Ciel's eye patch and took it off. "I'll send you to some perverts. Don't be scared though. We'll drug you up so bad you won't feel a thing-"

"Hey. How long are you planning to play around?"

Azzurro was taken aback.

"Milady needs to be taken back to the mansion. Not to mention she's hurt. Are you really going to let him get away with it? You're our dog. Defend your masters you brute."

Azzurro whipped around and faced Sebastian. 'That's not possible! He's dead!'

"Sorry for that Young Master. The power of the bullets and guns are much stronger than those of 100 years ago."

Sebastian stood up and spit out the bullets from his body unto his hand. "I'll be returning these."

Sebastian threw them at Azzurro's men and they all fell dead. "My clothes are ruined." said Sebastian as he held the ends of his tailcoat. "Quit whimpering about your clothes. Flora's body is worse than your tailcoat."

Sebastian glared, "I'm aware of that. I apologize for acting out of hand towards Milady." "Well come fetch her already. I'm fuming and my patience is thin." "Of course."

Sebastian began walking forward. "STOP!" Sebastian paused in surprise.

Azzurro was shaking and pressing the gun against Flora's head. Ciel snarled at the sight. Sebastian's eyes were covered in shadow. "If you come any closer, I'LL BLAST HER HEAD OFF!"

"This is certainly tricky." "SHUT UP!" "What are you waiting for you idiot? Come fetch your masters already." "Shut up! Shut up!"

"But if I come any closer, Milady will be hurt." "Shut up!" "Are you planning to go against the contact?" "Shut up1 Shut up already!" "Of course not. I've been your faithful dog ever since you've given me my name. The day where you sacrificed everything in order to get revenge. Now…"

"What the hell are you guys going on about?! You freak!"

"Young Master," Sebastian stared at Azzurro with a smirk, "May I bite him to death?"

Ciel moved his hair to show his eye with the neon purple contract showing. "This is an order: Save us!"

"SHUT UUUUPPPP! B******S!"

*BANG* Azzurro panted and widened his eyes. "Why isn't she dead?"

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Sebastian stood behind Azzurro and leaned towards him. "I'm returning this to you." Sebastian placed a bullet inside Azzurro's shirt pocket.

"Please pardon me but I need to have Milady. First, I would appreciate if you would remove your filthy hands from her."

With a flick of his finger, Azzurro's arm that was holding Flora twisted. "ARRGHH!" screamed Azzurro as he let go of his gun and clutched his arm. Sebastian gently grabbed Flora and held her in his arms.

"I'm afraid that you can't win this Azzurro."

Ciel was sitting on a chair facing Azzurro. He was leaning back with chains and ropes still on his body. Sebastian held Flora in one arm and released Ciel of his bounds with the other.

Sebastian then placed Flora against Ciel. Ciel wrapped his arms around her and moved her hair from her face. His eyes were looking at her with tenderness.

"W-wait! You're just a butler right?! I can't die in a place like this! I can hire you! I'll give you five times- no ten times more than he gives you! I'll give you all the liquor and women you want! So leave him and work for me!"

"Sorry. But I have no interest in things made from human hands. For I am Phantomhive's demon and butler."

"As long as Young Master holds the sign of the contract and until he achieves what he desires, I am his faithful butler. I shall serve and protect him. I will also serve Milady and protect her."

Sebastian glanced at Ciel. 'Until the day comes where I obtain his soul, I am noting more than a chained demon to my masters.'

Sebastian went towards Ciel and stood beside him with his demonic eyes. Ciel caressed Flora's wounded face. "Sebastian." "Yes?"

Ciel glared at Azzurro with rage. Azzurro could only shake in fear.

"Send him to hell."

Sebastian smirked and licked his lips.

"With pleasure."

(On The walk Back Home)

"I'm sorry that I'm unable to carry you Earl." "It's fine. Flora is in a worse condition than me."

Sebastian was carrying Flora in his arms and Ciel was walking beside him. "I'm deeply sorry that Milady had to suffer such pain." "I'll excuse this. I was there too. I could've done something at least."

Sebastian's eyes widened. It wasn't like Ciel to admit things like this. Sebastian just smiled in amusement.

"Sebastian, let have Flora for a moment." Sebastian handed Flora into Ciel's arms. Ciel narrowed his eyes and stood tall.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian was shocked for a moment. 'When did he obtain such authority in his voice? This is only done when giving a direct order…'

"You are my butler, servant, and my dog. But now Flora has come. I've adopted her as my sister. She is now the lady of the Phantomhive Manor. So I give you this order: **PROTECT HER, NEVER BETRAY HER, AND STAY BY HER SIDE! SHE'S YOUR MASTER, SEBASTIAN! YOU'RE HER DEMON, HER BUTLER, HER DOG! THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE ORDER**!"

Ciel panted and stared at Sebastian seriously. His contract eye was glowing its fierce colors. Sebastian looked down at his hand. Though his contract was covered by his glove, he could clearly see the details. For it was glowing just as bright and fierce. Sebastian could only stare in amazement at Ciel.

Sebastian blinked for a few seconds. Then his face carried a serious look. He placed his hand to his chest and kneeled on one knee.

" **Yes, My Lord**."

End of the Sweet Rage Chapters.

 **Ok so how was it?! I hope it was enjoyable. There is going to be a new Book of Black Butler. For those that still don't know, it's called Book of Atlantic. And I managed to FINALLY read the latest volume of Black Butler. It was good. And spoiler alert! Spoiler Alert!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Somebody found out that Sebastian is a demon and that Ciel is his contractor. And the guy is actually HUMAN! TWISTED! I wonder how things will go...oh and Lizzie is involved in this so yeah.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok...I have been really busy trying to get my grades up these days. I've had little time to work on this but here it is. Since next week is Spring Break, I'll have more time to finish the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this. And please tell me if there is anything I need to fix. Thank you!**

 _ **The Lady of the Phantomhive Manor**_

 **Chapter 10 – His Lady, Sinful Love Part 1**

(Normal POV)

Flora woke up with a sharp pain in her side. She looked around her surroundings. She was in her room and the window's drapes were still not drawn. But daylight shone through the small space between them. 'I must be getting up now'. Flora began to stretch, but a sharp pain stopped her movements. Flora's body was covered in bandages under her dark green nightdress. "Oh. It's the wounds from yesterday."

Flora got up and began to dress herself. Mey-Rin had fixed her wardrobe the day before yesterday, so she had plenty of clothes to choose from. Flora slid into a Victorian Gothic-Lolita dress. The dress was dark green with black laces. The dress also was long sleeved with black laces slightly tying themselves around it. The dress ended a little above her knees.

She put on some black thigh-high stockings along with a pair of dark green short heels. On the side of each strap was a black lace rose with two small short ribbons hanging down.

Flora twirled around in front of the large mirror beside her wardrobe. She brushed her smooth straight hair and placed a black headband. She smiled in satisfaction and went out of her room. Flora walked down the hall and made her way over to Ciel's study. She opened the door and was not so surprised to see Sebastian and Ciel chattering about.

"Young Master, these are the letters we received to—"Sebastian stopped in mid-sentence as he took notice of Flora. "Good morning Lady Flora." said Sebastian with a smile.

"Oh it's you Flora." "Hello Sebastian, hello brother. Good morning to you too!"

"Are you feeling better? Do your wounds hurt?" "A little. But I'll be fine!" "If there is anything you need just ask."

"Thank you Sebastian but I'll be alright. What are you two doing anyways?"

Flora walked forward towards Ciel's desk and saw a stack of letters beside him. "Those letters are for London's social events that are in season right? The Social Season they call it right?" "Yeah, and I'm in the middle of rejecting them so please move aside."

Ciel waved his hand and Flora puffed her cheeks in annoyance. She was about to complain until a specific letter caught her eye. She took the letter and examined it. "What are you doing? Put it back Flora."

Flora smirked and giggled. "I believe you should trust my instincts more dear brother. After all, it's strange as to who sent this letter bearing the royal crest." Ciel's eyes widened and he snatched the letter from Flora. Right in the middle of the envelope, was the Queen's crest. Ciel turned to look at a grinning Flora. "You'll have to attend it now Lord Phantomhive!" "Tsk, Sebastian prepare for our departure." "Yay!" "Yes, Young Master."

(In London)

Sebastian opened the door and smiled. "It's been awhile since you last came here Young Earl." Ciel stepped out of the carriage with a frown on his face, "I couldn't care less as to who sent that stupid letter. I really hate social gatherings. Especially so early in the afternoon."

"Aww…Why the long face Earl? Do you really hate it that much? I love them! As long as I'm tormenting someone of course!"

Flora took a graceful leap and landed beside Ciel. She was wearing a happy smile on her face. Ciel raised his eyebrow. 'Such an annoying pest.'

"Well", Flora grinned evilly and chuckled, "Let's hurry inside now shall we?"

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other and then followed her inside. "Sebastian! Open the living room!" "As you wish Milady."

Ciel couldn't help feeling a little unsecured. His instincts were right.

The moment Sebastian opened the door, disaster stood in front of them.

"Jeez! Where do they have the tea leaves in this house?!" shouted a lady dressed in red. She threw books over her shoulder and rummaged through cupboards and shelves.

"I can't find them either." said a man wearing Chinese clothes who was crouching down. He was also throwing things across the floor.

"I can't find them Madam!" commented a man behind the couch. His long brown hair was tied back with a red string shaped as a small bow.

Sebastian and Ciel stood as still as pillars and white as snow. Flora couldn't contain her chuckles and burst out laughing.

"HA-HA! Look at your faces! You guys look like idiots who have just met reality! HA-HA-HA!"

Flora pointed her finger at them. She clutched her stomach and continued laughing.

The three people in the room turned their heads and stared at the laughing and apparently crazy girl.

"Oh! Earl! You came back sooner than I thought!"

Ciel was able to recover himself and started shouting, "Madam Red?! Lau?! What are you two doing here at my house?!"

"My little adorable nephew is in London! How could I not come and visit?!" replied Madam Red. "Hey Earl! I've heard that many interesting things happen when you're in London."

Sebastian smiled brightly (a/n which is so fake! But pretty!) and placed his hand to his chest. "I apologize for the in-hospitality. I had absolutely **no idea** (eye contact with Flora) that guests were supposed to come. I shall go prepare the tea immediately."

(A Few Minutes Later)

"Today we will have Jackson's 'Earl Grey'. I do hope you'll enjoy." said Sebastian as he poured the tea into everyone's cups.

"I have to say Ciel; your butler sure is amazing! Even though I've tasted the same brand, it's still deliciously different!" complimented Madam Red. She turned to Grell who stood behind her, "Grell, you should follow Sebastian's example of a butler." "Uh- yes Madam."

"Anyways…," Madam extended her arm.

"Every time I see you, you're still so handsome Sebastian!" said Madam Red as she stroked Sebastian's bottom.

Sebastian jolted with surprise; almost spilling the tea.

"Why don't you ditch my adorable nephew and come work for me!"

"Sorry Madam Red. But this man belongs to me."

Flora grabbed Sebastian by the waist and stuck out her tongue. Sebastian had to grab the tea tray with both his hands; as he was even more shocked by the sudden impact.

Madam Red puffed her cheeks. "Why can't I have him? I am a single woman and am in need of entertainment! There are hardly any hot men out there in London. And if there is, they are weirdos!"

"But Sebastian belongs to me! He's my butler!" "No, he belongs to Ciel."

"No, he belongs to the Phantomhive family!"

"Well I'm Ciel's aunt!" "I'm his sister!"

"An adopted one!" "I don't care!" "Aunt by blood!"

"Sister by eternal bond!" "Well let's just ask Sebastian!" "Yeah!"

Flora and Madam Red both stood in front of Sebastian.

"Who do you want to serve?! ME or HER?!"

Sebastian widened his eyes and stood straight. Ciel was trying his hardest not to laugh but wasn't doing a good job at it. Lau was of course laughing without a care in the world. Sebastian gave an awkward smile.

Sebastian cleared his throat and replied, "I'm grateful for the praise and attention, but I'm currently in the possession of the Phantomhives. Thus, Milady is my master as well as Young Lord. Until the day comes that they release me, I'm their faithful butler 'till the end."

Flora and Madam Red both stared at him. Then, both of their cheeks turned pink.

"Are you two ladies alright?" asked Sebastian.

Flora and Madam turned around covered their mouths.

'So holy! He's like no other man! Holy and a gentleman! How can I steal this fine young man?!'

'For a demon, he is so holy! That was the answer of an innocent child! Sebastian, you have once again stolen my fangirl heart! Arigato, Kami-sama!(Thank-you, God!)'

Both heart-stolen girls tuned their heads and did five-thumbs up at Sebastian. Their eyes were shining gold anime-like stars.

"Alright now, settle down." said Ciel as he set his laughs and tea down.

Sebastian cleaned up the tea and cups while Flora and Madam sat down.

"Let's talk seriously now. The Queen has informed about the case of prostitutes being murdered in the streets at night." "You mean the new gossip around town? I know of it." "However, what are you going to do?" asked Lau as he stared at Ciel.

"The killings are abnormal. That's why the Queen is so concerned about it. And she wants my brother to handle it as her watchdog." "Why would she be concerned?" "The killer is unique. The way he kills is a special way," Flora rested her head on her fist, "The police and other prostitutes call him, 'Jack the Ripper'."

"So the Queen's Watchdog is on the hunt. But it seems that another hound is on the trail too." "What are imposing Lau?" "Lord Earl, I'm only asking whether you have the guts to go to the crime scene and bring your vulnerable little sister as well." "What do you mean?"

Lau smiled and got up. He began to walk slowly towards Flora who was sitting beside Ciel.

"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. That murderer might really live up to his name," Lau cupped Flora's cheek, "Will you be scared? Lady Phantomhive."

Ciel and Sebastian kept a careful look at Lau; prepared to interfere if needed.

Flora smirked as her face darkened. Lau felt small shivers run down his neck.

"Looking at vicious murders…is child's play. It wouldn't even entertain a devil."

Lau stood shocked. The look in her eyes was one that had seen the worst hell the world could offer to a child of such young age.

Lau smiled and replied, "Good. The look in your eyes is strong." Lau grabbed Flora's arm and opened his mouth.

"So come take a stroll with me!" shouted Lau as he tugged Flora out of her chair. Flora was expecting this but the sudden jolt took her unexpectedly.

"Stop him Sebastian!" ordered Ciel. Sebastian grabbed Flora's other arm and tugged her to his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and stood still while waiting for any other orders from Ciel.

"Woah. No need to act so possessive now, dear Earl. I won't hurt your sister." said Lau. 'I don't think I even can with that black butler at your side.'

"Hold on a minute! I never get to hang out with my dearest nephew! I'm going to the crime scene as well! So tell us where it is Lau!" "Oh? Madam Red you don't know?"

Lau's face turned serious and then…."Well don't ask me. I don't know!" replied Lau with a sigh.

An anime tick popped on Madam and Ciel's forehead. Flora just chuckled in amusement.

"WHY MENTION IT WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?!" shouted Madam Red in outrage.

Lau just simply laughed softly.

"Now, now Auntie. I'm sure Onii-chan knows someone who can be of help, right?" suggested Flora. Ciel and Madam Red looked puzzled. "Onii-chan?" "Oh right! The story takes place in London not in Japan! I totally forgot about that!" "I believe that Lady Flora was referring to the term 'older brother' in Japanese. Since I am Chinese, I have to also know the basics of Korean and Japanese language. It comes in handy during business deals with the other Asian countries."

"Yeah! Onii-chan means 'older brother'. Since you older than me by a year, I have to call you 'older brother'. Onii-chan is just another cute way of saying it!"

"Wow! So how do you say 'I love my nephew forever and ever; but I really want his sexy black butler to work for me as well' in Japanese?" asked Madam Red with stars in her eyes and cheeks red.

Flora sweat-dropped with a weak smile; while Sebastian was pale and frozen in an ice shell around his body. Ciel shivered. Sometimes his aunt reminded him of an old perverted man. He wouldn't be surprised if her father or mother was like that. 'Now that I think about it, the late Phantomhive Lady was one time a bit perverted towards my aunt…' Ciel stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Anyways," began Ciel while rubbing his forehead, "I guess I will have to call 'him' in." Lau gasped, "Earl? You couldn't mean…" "Yes, 'Him'…"

(At You-Know-Who's Place - don't worry, you'll find out soon - )

"So…Where are we?"

Ciel and company were currently in front of a small building named 'Undertaker'. And all except for Flora and Lau were currently asking themselves why they would ever believe that Lau actually knew anything at all.

"LAU WHY DO ALWAYS SPEAK SO CONFIDENTLY WHEN YOU KNOW NOTHING!" screamed Madam Red in fury. Poor Grell was trying to calm his mistress.

"Never mind that. Just a small warning: This man is a crazy weirdo. It would be best if you don't drink or eat anything. But if you want too, then fine." said Flora with a bright smile as she laughed inside.

Sebastian opened the door and Ciel went inside first. "Are you there Undertaker?"

" _Hi-he! He-hi! I knew you would come!"_

They all turned towards a coffin and watched as it slowly creaked open. " _Welcome Earl~!"_

Madam and Lau stood in shock and poor Grell was sitting on the ground trembling for dear life. Only Ciel and Sebastian seemed unfazed. But when Sebastian turned his gaze towards Flora, he found her shedding tears! Her eyes were full of sadness and reflected a broken heart.

"Milady? What's wrong?" asked Sebastian as he began to wonder as to what could have made her like this. Ciel and the rest turned their gaze towards Flora and were surprised as well.

"Flora?" "Is Young Lady all right?" "Why is my niece crying?" "Young Mistress?"

(Flora's POV)

I-I just couldn't believe it. Undertaker was here. He's here like before. Before he…I didn't realize I was crying until Sebastian asked me what was wrong. I don't even why I'm crying. Was it because I can finally see this person after so long? Was it because of the sadness and despair I knew would come?

All I could do was stare at his puzzled face. Huh. I've haven't seen that face in the manga or anime before. It was cute. He could have shown this to Ciel if only he didn't…He wears that smile but, what if he's crying? What if he's really hurt inside? What if he needs help now?!

WHAT DO I DO?! This is my chance! I can save him! I can free him of this pain! Then he wouldn't be able to hurt Ciel! Sebastian would never have to be-! No! I can't think that way! If I stop him now, what would happen?! I wouldn't be able to tell the outcome! What if, what if, what if!

"FLORA!"

I stopped thinking and then saw Ciel holding my shoulders with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright? You look really pale and sick. Are you sure you're not sick?"

"…No. Sorry I just kinda spaced out for a moment and remembered something."

Ciel sighed deeply and told Sebastian to take care of me. The rest began to talk to Undertaker. Sebastian held me in his arms. For a demon who's said to be a cold creature, he was pretty warm. It felt nice to be in his arms. I began to close my eyes and was drifting to sleep. But I wanted to stay awake for the jokes. But sleep overtook me and I fell asleep.

(Back At The Mansion)

"…was not there at time of incident…Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber…fits criteria…"

I was opening my eyes and began to wake up at the sound of Sebastian's voice. I believe he was reading the evidence of the people who were not associated with the murders of the prostitutes. "Young Mistress? Are you awake now?"

I rubbed my eyes and blinked as my eyes began adjusting. The first thing I saw was Grell staring at me. GRELL SUTCLIFF WAS STARING AT ME. THE HOMO-GRELL WAS STARING AT ME! In that moment, my fangirl was unleashed into the Black Butler world…

(Normal POV)

"KYYAA!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Flora and Grell. Flora was currently hugging a very flustered Grell and was going all 'Kyyaa! Kyyaa!' at the top of her voice.

Ciel turned pale was sweating extremely fast. "S-S-S-Sebastian…what is going on?" "I-I-I believe this is what humans of her world call a 'fangirl'. This is supposedly normal for them…"

"NORMAL?! HOW IS HUGGING A MAN AND ACTING LIKE A CRAZY HAPPY LIZZE NORMAL?!" shouted Ciel as he pointed his finger at them both.

Sebastian gave an annoyed smile with an anime tick on his head, "There are PLENTY of 'normal' things that we demons question as well Young Master."

"RELEASE MY NIECE THIS INSTANT!" shrieked Madam Red at the top of her lungs. She yanked Flora form Grell and hugged her tightly. "Mawtham Reth (Madam Red)?!"

Flora was currently smashed into Madam Red's chest and was finding it difficult to breathe. "You're smashing her! Here, let me hold her!"

Lau grabbed Flora and hoisted her up on his arm, "Wow! So light! You're a very cute young lady you know."

Flora smiled sheepishly and held Lau's neck so as to not fall over. Ciel was frowning and began shouting to put her down. "Ah, but Earl~!"

Lau pinched one of Flora's cheeks and smiled brightly, "Your little sister is so cute~! I can't bring myself to entrust her to you."

"She's my sister! AND SHE IS SAFER WITH ME THAN A PERVERT LIKE YOU!" "Gracious Earl! I'm nothing like that!"

"You tell him nephew! But it's clear that I'm the one who should be taking care of her! She is my precious niece!" "No it should be me!" "You?! You already have Ran-Mao!"

"She's my sister!" "I thought you told me you weren't blood-related!" "Oh? I did? I forgot." "A MAN LIKE YOU IS A NIGHTMARE!" "At least I'm not into harems like you Lady Red!"

"Huh? You have a problem with that punk?!" "Oh? Feisty aren't we." "Would you two please be quiet and just hand Flora over?"

"Sorry Earl but no." "I'm sorry my nephew. But this is my niece!" "Argh! Just hand her over already!"

All three began to shout and bicker among themselves with poor Flora caught up in the middle. In the background, Sebastian and Grell were watching them fight. Grell began to wave his hands in a frantic motion. "Mr. Sebastian don't you think we should do something about this-".

Grell stared at Sebastian with wide eyes.

Sebastian…was glaring at them. His eyes, in fact, were in demon form. Grell smiled nervously, "S-Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked at Grell and in an instant, his eyes turned back to normal. Sebastian gave a cold smile and strode over to Lau.

"Hey, come on guys. Let's all calm down n-". Flora was cut short as she was taken from Lau's arms and was now held by Sebastian. "Sebastian?!"

Sebastian smiled and bowed his head, "Do not worry for her safety. I'm the butler of the Phantomhive house. A butler who can't protect a lady isn't worth his salt."

"Sebastian…" murmured Ciel. Lau and Madam Red just stared. Finally, Lau sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well. If it's Sebastian, I suppose I can let it slide." "True. He has taken good care of my dear nephew. Then please also take care of my niece." "As you wish Madam."

Madam Red just smiled brightly while Grell blushed at the sight of a glorious Sebastian. But Grell gave a small gentle smile towards the girl in his arms.

(A Few Minutes Later)

"Viscount Lord Druitt holds secret meetings every night he plans a party. Only those close to him can attend." said Sebastian as he held up some papers on Lord Druitt. "Then its best if we go to his next party. He's having a party in a few days right?"

"That's true. But since this is a special type of party, then I trust that you can get us in Madam?" "Dear nephew, you underestimate your aunt. I'm Madam Red! The queen of social parties! I say a few words and I'll get right in!" "Then I shall also help out Young Earl."

"Fine, as long as you don't cause trouble. Is that clear Lau?" "Of course!"

"Well then," Madam Red stood up and pointed her finger at Ciel, "Time to get you dressed!"

"Eh?"

(Night Of The Party)

"This is a fine party." "It must be because the social season is ending this week." "True. But it is still grand. Isn't that right Grell?" "Y-yes Ma'am!"

Madam Red was wearing a wonderful Victorian red and black dress with many frills at the ends. Lau was wearing a formal black suit and was tugging at his bow tie. Grell was standing his mistress while adjusting his glasses.

"If he suspects anything, we'll never get another chance! We must not let this chance pass us. Understand?"

Madam and Lau whipped around and saw…Ciel?

"What are you guys looking at?! We have to focus!" remarked Ciel. He was currently dressed in a very…frilly…pink…Victorian dress. Basically, he was wearing a dress that would make Elizabeth die of cuteness. Yeah, in other words a.k.a. a dress sent to torture Ciel. (I'm lazy to describe the dress, and I'm sure you all know how it looks anyway).

But of course, for Madam Red, it was heaven's gift. This was proven when she launched herself at Ciel and squealed with absolute delight. "So cute! Kya~!"

"H-hey! Get off of me! And why do I have to wear this ridiculous outfit?!" "We needed to!" "No we didn't! Can't we use Flora instead?! She's already a girl!" "How can you say that so casually?! I won't put Flora in danger!" "But you will put me?!" "Young Earl is a man. Aren't you?" "That doesn't have to do anything with me Lau!"

Lau smiled brightly, "You're right!" Ciel looked at him dumbfounded. 'I can't believe that this brute just said that!' "Anyways, where is Flora?" asked Madam Red as she looked around for her. "I think she is with Sebastian…"

"I'm over here silly!"

They all turned towards the voice and saw Sebastian standing tall. "I present to you, Lady Phantomhive." smiled Sebastian with a bow. He stepped to the side and revealed Flora.

They all gasped at the sight. There stood Flora with a cute pink blush on her cheeks as they stared in awe.

She was wearing a long white dress that was made of fine silk. Her creamy white neck and top chest were exposed as well as her shoulders. The dress settled a little above her breasts and ended a few centimeters off the ground. White, soft lace designed with snowflakes covered her arms and wrists.

The top part of the dress had a few small lace snowflakes onto it. They were the color of silver and blended well with the white color. A silver string was wrapped around her waist and tied into a fine bow at the back. The bottom half of the dress had a soft touch of silver glitter spread all around it.

Though her shoes weren't visible, she was wearing flat white shoes with white stockings. On her neck was a choker with a tiny snowflake dangling by a short, small silver chain. Mey-Rin had done Flora's hair and left it straight and soft. There were no accessories, but it was perfect.

The others kept staring and surprisingly, Lau and Grell blushed a slight pink. Madam Red was shining stars in her eyes and smiling as wide as she could.

Sebastian chuckled quietly to himself as he saw Flora fidgeting with her dress. Sebastian took a small glance towards Ciel.

Sebastian eye's turned wide and his mouth was slightly open. He swore upon the depths of hell, that he was seeing his master…showing the smallest, softest smile he had ever seen. Sebastian rubbed his eyes and looked again. That almost unnoticeable smile was still there.

'Is he that amazed by her?' wondered Sebastian. Sebastian looked at Flora and stared in amazement as well. Know that he thought about it, he hadn't really taken notice of her. Now that he was, he was spellbound as well.

"You look absolutely adorable!" complimented Madam Red as she cuddle against Flora. "Thanks Auntie!"

"Anyways, let's do a brief overview of our plan," began Madam as she continued on, "Lau is my lover, Ciel is my niece from abroad, Flora is Ciel's best friend from overseas, Sebastian is Ciel's tutor, and Grell can stay the same as he is! Now that we all know our roles, we'll have Ciel approach and seduce Lord Druitt. Then, Ciel has to enter the "special secret party". Lau and Flora will distract the crowd while Sebastian, Grell, and I will keep watch for any danger."

"Sounds about right to me." "Yes. If we pull this off, we can find out whether Lord Druitt really is the murderer or not." "How am I supposed to 'seduce' Lord Druitt anyways?"

"Oh that's easy! He goes for any pretty thing in a skirt! His security is tight as well you know!" "But won't he go for Flora? She is far more attractive." stated Sebastian. Flora blushed red at his statement.

"Which is why Flora will be the distraction in order to put distance. And Ciel," Madam Red pointed her finger at his face, "you have to seduce like there is no tomorrow!"

Ciel nearly fainted at her words!

"Now let's go and enjoy the night boys and girls!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART II…**_

 **So how was it? Was it good? I really do hope so! Plz, again, tell me if there is anything I can add, take, or edit. And also I can't wait for Black Butler's Book of Atlantic! I wanna see it so bad! Well, thank you for everything! I'll try my hardest to finish the next chapter in at least 2 weeks. I know its a lot, but right now I feel like my parents may ban me from writing if I don't get my grades up. So my time limit is a drag. I'll try to update in 2 weeks. I'm so sorry! But I'll make sure to write at my best! Thx so much!**


	12. Chapter 11

**OK! I FINALLY DID IT! Like I said, after 2 weeks. Here it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Plz review or give me suggestions as to what else I might need! Thank you! Plz enjoy!**

 _ **The Lady of the Phantomhive Manor**_

 **Chapter 11 – His Lady, Sinful Love Part II**

(Normal POV)

"I'll go start distracting! Bye~!"

That was the last thing Madam Red said as she sped off in search of a harem. Lau followed her with an idiotic smile. Grell could only whimper in sadness as he slowly followed after his mistress.

Ciel, Flora, and Sebastian shook their heads at the sight. "Flora, aren't you supposed to go with them? You're the distraction remember?" "I know. I'll be going now."

Flora took a few steps forward before she stopped abruptly. "Oh yeah! I forgot to mention," Flora turned around with a disturbingly bright smile, "My BFF Lizzie (and partner in crime) is here! So keep an eye out for her 'kay? Bye Onii-chan~!"

Flora ran off while laughing her head off. Ciel and Sebastian stood with their jaws to the floor and their eyes were white circles.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT AT THE BEGINNING?!" remarked Ciel with panic in his voice. "Young Mistress, please lower your voice and calm down." "Sebastian, do you have ANY idea what this means?! Lizzie will definitely notice this dress, find out it's me, and the Phantomhive shall be ruined for ages! Do you think I could show my face to Her Majesty?!" "Which is why we will try our best to lay low. Now please follow me."

Sebastian held Ciel's arm and began to pull him into the crowd. Just in time, because seconds later Elizabeth's voice was heard a few feet away. Unfortunately, her quick eye for cute things caught Ciel's dress at the last second. "Oh my! That dress is adorable!"

Sebastian and Ciel froze in place. "No matter what, don't look back." whispered Sebastian to Ciel as he tried to find a place where they could hide. "Excuse me! I really like that dress you're wearing!"

"Hurry! Over here Young Mas- I mean Mistress!"

Sebastian and Ciel hurried over to a grand cake and hid behind it. Elizabeth hurried over to them and then lost sight. "Aww. I wonder where they went?" said Elizabeth to herself as she left with a shrug. When they were sure that Lizzie had left, Ciel and Sebastian sighed deeply.

Ciel wiped his forehead and started to look around for Madam Red. He found her…surrounded by a harem of men! Not only that, Lau was fanning her while smiling brightly and Grell was apparently her steward. "Lady Red seems to be enjoying herself Young Mistress." "Yes I can **clearly** see that."

"It's the Viscount! He is so gorgeous!" "His hair is golden like the sun!" "His skin is so fair!"

Ciel and Sebastian whipped their heads to the woman's direction. There, was Viscount Lord Druitt. Ciel attempted to go greet him, but was once again spotted by Lizzie. Then music began to play.

"Argh! I can't get close to him like this! People are beginning to dance!" "Then we'll have to join in as well My Lady." "You mean to do dance in public?!" "Don't worry. I'll lead you carefully. So just follow the music and you will be just fine."

Sebastian held Ciel's hand and waist and began swaying to the music. Ciel frowned as he tried to follow Sebastian's movements. Sebastian spotted Lizzie and tried to dance his way to the other side of the crowd. When they finally got out of the crowd, Ciel collapsed on the floor.

"We…finally…made…it!" panted Ciel between breathes. "It wasn't for much time. You really do have weak stamina Young Lady. You need to get out more often." remarked Sebastian as he helped Ciel get up.

*clap* *clap* *clap*

"What a lovely performance young lady. Like a beautiful robin."

Ciel raised his head and saw Lord Druitt smiling and clapping his hands. 'It's the Viscount!'

Sebastian excused himself and left Ciel alone with the Viscount.

(Meanwhile…)

Flora was currently in an uncomfortable situation. She was surrounded by boys her age and some older men. They were trying to flirt and gain her attention. "You look lovely tonight young lady." "What are you saying?! She is clearly an angel sent from heaven!" "What's your name?" "Who are you with here tonight?"

Flora sweat dropped and raised her hands to stop them from talking, "Boys please allow me to have some space."

The boys immediately began shoving each other out of her way. Flora just smiled weakly.

'I know it was bad at school, but this is worse! Is it because how I'm dressed?'

Flora began to calmly walk towards Madam Red. And of course, the crowd of men followed. As Flora got closer to Madam Red, Madam Red took notice of the rather large crowd of men that followed behind her. 'Flora got this many men on her first night?! She has twice as much as I had on the first time I went to a social gathering! This girl has the potential to be the Harem Queen! I must nurture her now and teach her the ways of seducing men to the fullest!'

"Flora darling~!" called out Madam Red as she waved her black fan. Flora waved back and was chuckling to herself as soon as she saw the grand royal chair Madam Red sat on. Not to mention a king's crown on her head. 'Seriously, this woman…'

Flora stared at her sadly. Sometimes, knowing the future is quite painful. And for Flora, it was life's greatest blessing and curse. Flora shook her head and hurried over to Madam Red with a big grin. She was greeted with another grin back.

"Hello Lady Red!" "Why, hello Flora!"

The boys and men began to whisper among themselves. "She is acquainted with Lady Red?" "Well knowing Madam Red, it's no wonder that she is a lovely maiden."

Lau gave Flora a hug and got a cute squeal in return. "Hey, when is Ran-Mao going to visit?" "Soon enough. She is on a mission right now." "I can't wait to meet her!"

Just then, Sebastian came running over to Flora quite frantically. "Sebastian, what's wrong?" "Lady Elizabeth will soon try to close on to Mistress Ciel. I believe that now is the time to intervene."

"Ok. Just let me handle it." "Are you sure? I already had an idea in mind." "Yeah, we'll use your distraction first. Then I'll take over from there. I wouldn't want to change the story quite yet now."

"Understood. Excuse me Mr. Lau, but would you lend me a hand?" "Of course. What do you need?"

"Just stay in front of the crowd closest to me for now." "Alright." "Auntie, are you going to help?" "I'll enjoy the show. But I can hold off the men for as long as I can."

"I can't see how that helps but alright. Thanks Auntie!" "Well we best start leaving now." "Alright. Sebastian please keep your performance as short as possible. I need time for mine as well you know." "As you wish Milady."

Flora and company ran over to the large crowd and began to prepare.

(With Ciel And Viscount)

Poor, poor Lady Ciel…

He could hardly stand the Viscount's approaches, for it was beyond disgusting! Not to mention Lizzie was trying to close in on them. 'Where are you Sebastian?!' screamed Ciel inside his mind. He could see Lizzie staring at him with a wide smile. 'Take any longer and I'll be doomed!'

Ciel began to panic as the music began to fade away. "Will you not tell Madam Red?" asked Lord Druitt as his roamed around Ciel's waist. 'I SWEAR ONCE THIS IS OVER, I'LL KILL HIM!'

"Of course! I won't say anything!" answered Ciel quickly as his eye caught Lizzie walking towards him. 'Please hurry you fools!'

"You seem troubled by something. Are you alright?" questioned the Viscount as he narrowed his eyes. Ciel's mind began to race with every step Lizzie took. "Uh…n-n-no. I'm quite alright!"

Elizabeth kept getting closer and closer. And Ciel kept panicking while shouting curses in his head. 'MY LIFE IS RUINED!'

*BAM*

A tall cupboard was slammed in front of Elizabeth's way. And a man clad in black with a mask stood next to it. Ciel eyes widened and the guests were shocked. 'SEBASTIAN?!'

Sebastian smirked and began to speak. "Ladies and gentleman, the night of this ball is reaching towards the end soon. So to ensure we end this memorably, we shall grant you with two performances. I'll begin with a magic trick using this cupboard."

(A/N in the manga, it kinda looked like that wardrobe in the movie Narnia, so is it a closet or small wardrobe? But because the manga version online says cupboard then I guess that's it. But idk so please excuse this if it confuses you. Sorry)

Lau briskly walked to the front of the crowd that had gathered and waited. Sebastian spotted Lau and pointed at him. "You there sir! Will you lend me a hand?" "Me? It'll be my pleasure."

Lau walked up to Sebastian and was handed some iron chains. "When I enter this cupboard, please wrap the chains around it tightly. And," Sebastian grabbed some swords from the wall, "Once I am inside, use these swords to pierce through. I'll come out safe and unharmed."

The crowd murmured in wonder. "Will he really come out unharmed?" "I don't know." "I wonder if he will." "This has never been attempted." "I think there has to be a trick to this."

Sebastian handed the swords to Lau and faced the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I assure you there is no trick to this. No sort of trap or machinery. Just a rare performance never attempted before. I do hope you enjoy this." Sebastian bowed and went inside the "cupboard" (since idk rlly know what it is). Lau wrapped the chains around it tightly and locked it. "Please, don't hold back!" shouted Sebastian from inside.

"Ok~!"

In an instant, Lau's eyes turned feral and he immediately attacked from above. 'HE REALLY ISN'T HOLDING BACK!' thought the crowd in astonishment. Lau's arms were a blur as he stabbed the "cupboard" in all directions until all the swords ran out.

"There, satisfied!" said Lau as he wiped his forehead with a bright sunny smile. The crowd shook their heads at the sight of him. Flora placed her hands on her hips and sighed, "If I hadn't known better, I would've assumed he really wanted to get back at Sebastian."

While the crowd gasped in shock at the sight of the unharmed Sebastian, Flora asked for help from the men to set up a small stage. They found a small wooden platform and placed it at the back of the crowd.

The crowd kept clapping and Elizabeth was so engrossed, that she didn't notice Ciel and the Viscount slip away behind a curtain.

"May I please have your attention?"

Sebastian held up his hand and the crowd began to quiet down. "Now as I stated before, we have one more special performance. Please turn around."

The crowd turned around and saw a small girl standing on a small wooden platform. "Oh my, she is like a doll!" "No, an angel from heaven!" "More like God's daughter."

Flora smiled and began to clear her throat.

Sebastian walked up to Flora and stood in front of the make-shift stage. Pointed his hand towards her, he gave a brief introduction, "This lovely young lady here is going to sing for us today. She is the best friend of Madam Red's niece and has come here from overseas to visit. Back in her hometown, she was quite known for her singing and has decided to share a little of her time with us. Please enjoy the show."

Sebastian nodded his head to Flora and walked away. Flora folded her hands in a small prayer. 'I'll just sing 'that' lullaby.' Flora closed her eyes and sighed deeply. 'Ok. Here goes.' Flora opened her eyes and began to sing.

(If you are wondering what the song is called, the name is 'Inuyasha's Lullaby' by Lizz Robinett. You should hear it while reading it.)

 _"Cast away your worries my dear_

 _For tomorrow comes a new day_

 _Hold to me you've nothing to fear_

 _For your dreams are not far away…_

 _"As you lay your head and you rest_

 _May your dreams take over my love_

 _Listen close my son of the west_

 _For your destiny lies above…_

 _"Though the world is cruel there's a light that still shines_

 _In the darkest days of our lives_

 _When all hope seems lost and you can't find your way_

 _Think of me as you look to the sky…_

 _"Child mine your future is bright_

 _For your father's blood's in your veins_

 _In dark times I pray you will fight_

 _For the world will soon know your name…"_

Flora closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly. 'Now that I think about it, this is the first time I ever felt happy or nervous to sing to for such a large crowd.' Flora raised her head and smiled.

The crowd was silent at first. Then the clapping roared all over the place. "Wonderful!" "Surely this is the voice of an angel!" "Amazing!"

Flora got off the stage and quickly went towards Sebastian. "How did I do?" asked Flora nervously. She noticed Sebastian hadn't smiled even once during her song. 'Did he not like it?'

Sebastian looked at Flora with almost no emotion and simply said, "It was…interesting."

Flora tilted her head. 'He doesn't look pleased at all. I wouldn't expect him to anyway. But for a demon to say it was interesting, I did a heck of a performance!'

"Thanks!" replied Flora with a smug grin. 'For some reason, that expression of hers really ticks me off'.

'SEBASTIAN, I AM HERE!'

Sebastian jerked his head upward and his eyes turned into demon form. "Did you find Ciel?" asked Flora as her face turned serious. Sebastian bowed to her and answered, "Yes. Please excuse me Milady." "Go get him." "Yes Young Lady."

Sebastian began to walk away and then disappeared before Flora's eyes. "Huh. Still amazes me." chuckled Flora in amusement. 'Now, to find Grell.'

(With Ciel and Company)

"Anyone wants to make another bid for this lovely robin?"

Ciel sat down straight and simply had a bored look. 'So the Viscount is the killer.'

All of a sudden, the candles in the dim large room went out. The people began to panic and screams rang throughout the room. The Viscount also shrieked. Then all was silent. The candle's fire returned and all the people in the room were unconscious. Except for a handsome man dressed in a tutor's clothes.

"Seriously, you get caught and risk yourself." "Shut your mouth and get me out of these bounds."

Sebastian laughed softly but released Ciel from his cage and ropes. "I called the police already. They should be here soon."

"Well let's not lay about here any longer. They'll give us a hard time." "Especially in your current state, you are more like…'My Lady'". Sebastian gave an evil laugh and smirked. Ciel glared and clenched his fist, "Is that so?! Anyways, the incident has been solved. Let's leave. I think I hear the police." "We also have to pick up Lady Flora." "Right. We'll have to go back inside." "Don't worry about that. I smell her scent outside. She knows you are here and it would cause trouble to remain inside. I dare say, she is impressive and useful." "She is indeed."

Sebastian picked up Ciel and transported them out on top of the building's roof. Then he leaped off onto the ground. At that time, Elizabeth was outside on the balcony. She caught a glimpse of a man on the roof and rubbed her eyes. When she looked again, he was gone. "I must be getting sleepy."

Sebastian and Ciel met up with Flora a few blocks away from the party. All thanks to Sebastian's perfect sense of smell. "You guys done?" "Yes, and it was successful as well."

"I wouldn't say that just yet." remarked Flora. Ciel looked at quizzically, "What do you mean?" "Nothing much. But you better be careful next time you teleport on top of a roof. Elizabeth almost got a clear view of you both. She was on the balcony. You're lucky she was getting sleepy."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you warn us earlier?!" "Tee-hee~!" Flora winked and stuck out her tongue. Ciel shook his fist in anger. "Well I can't exactly say that I was perfect either. I couldn't find out what I wanted. I was close though." "What were you trying to find out?" "Something."

Ciel sighed and dismissed it. Sebastian then got a carriage and they all were on their way back home. Flora was staring out the window with a worried look on her face. 'I wasn't able to follow Grell. Maybe I could have saved Annie. But then I would have endangered the plot. But still…'

Flora softly clenched her fist. 'I wish I could do something.'

(In The Morning – Still In London Just So You Know *wink*)

Flora came into the living room and had the local newspaper in her hand, "Ciel remember what I said yesterday?"

Everyone looked up at her. "Yes, what of it?" "Like I said, successful but not for the same objective."

Flora handed the newspaper to Sebastian. "Read it aloud." she ordered. Sebastian nodded his head and began to speak its contents, "Jack The Ripper returns. Victim is Annie Sheperman. Another prostitute is killed."

Ciel shouted in outrage, "The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!" "Then perhaps the Viscount isn't the killer." suggested Lau. "It seems it was someone else." said Madam Red. Ciel glared at Flora. Flora glared back, "Hey! You know my conditions!" Ciel pushed back his hair, "Yes I know. Sebastian, make another list. This time, try to use different methods to narrow it down." "I understand."

(Time Skip – Nighttime)

Ciel leaned back into his soft chair and waved the papers in his hands, "This makes things more difficult. How in the world are we supposed to catch the real one now?"

Ciel glanced at Flora. "I take it that you won't help us?" "Exactly dear brother. After all, I am just a mere spectator." replied Flora with taunting smile. Ciel glared at her and frowned. 'Useless.' "I heard that Ciel." "Tch. I didn't even say it aloud." "It's because I know you too well. I didn't have to hear it directly to you."

Ciel and Flora entered a fierce staring contest and tried to shut the other down. This was of course, interrupted by Madam Red who waltzed into the room with a chess board in her hands. "Now, now children! Why don't we play a little game of chess?" "At this hour?" "You work too hard Ciel! You have to take a break from time to time!" "But-!"

Ciel tried to protest, but Madam Red threw his papers aside and patted the table with a wide grin. "Come on, come on! Play a little!" "Ugh. Fine." "Do you want to play too Flora?" "No thank you. I think I will go to bed now." "Would you like me to accompany you My Lady?" "No thank you Sebastian. I'm alright." Flora rose up from her chair and went out of the room.

(Flora's POV)

I lay down in my bed and stared at the roof. I almost caught up with Grell but lost him in the way. Madam Red though, acted like nothing had happened. I just couldn't believe that tonight would be the last time I would ever see Madam Red; or this side of Grell. "It's such a pain to know the future…" I whispered. Either way, I had to try my hardest to not let Ciel see the murdered lady. I know that both in the anime and manga he did, and it gave him a shock. Even if he didn't act like it, it really scared him. He is a twelve-year old after all.

Ciel must be talking about Sebastian at this point in time. Not that it's anything nice. But it's so cool! I squealed in delight. "I might as well get changed for tonight. I remember it being cold so I have to bring a cloak along; and possibly a dagger as well. I want to make sure Sebastian doesn't get a deep wound on his arm."

I walked over to my wardrobe; grateful that Mey-Rin let me pack my clothes. I slipped out of my dress and wore an outfit similar to Ciel's during the Red Butler Arc (I think that is the name for this arc). The only difference was that I was wearing a knee-length skirt and black stockings. Not to mention a brown cloak instead of a cap. Everything else was the same. All I had to do was to wait for Ciel to come get me and be off!

*tick tock* *tick tock* (just so you know there is a clock in her room)

'That is…if he ever does…' I smiled weakly as I sat down in my bed staring at the wooden door.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART III….**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed it! I mentioned the song's name finally. And the song from chapter one is called 'Lonely Feather' from the Asterisk War. If you want, listen to it while reading the song again. But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Just to mention, I might not be able to update for a long while. Because I have to go camping, so I won't have time to work on it. But I will try my best to fit some time in order to work on it. Thank you for your patience and support!**


	13. APOLOGY NOTICE

**APOLOGY NOTICE**

Turns out that I am not going camping! But the bad news is that I have a huge writing project to do for the next 6 weeks or so. Why? Because school schedule is packed for the next month. It will be very hard for me to update the next chapter.

And my parents will want me to work on the project whenever I have free time. Please understand this and I am very sorry. I will try to find a way to work on this faster. I will do as much as I can tonight and Sunday.

But once Monday comes, well….I will have to wait until the next Saturday and Sunday until I can continue on. I am very sorry about this. Please be patient with me. Thank you for your support.

 **From _Otaku FanfictionGirl_**


	14. NOTICE

**NOTICE**

Ok. I know that I am the worst person ever right now but please bear with me. I have suffered a writer's block and I am now finally free from it. I WILL continue this story. Now this isn't the only thing I am announcing today. I am moving this story to another website. But don't worry, I will still keep writing on this site as well. I am just going to see how far this story can go. The site is called Wattpad. For those who are not familiar with Wattpad, it is basically the same as this site. Currently, I am working on the chapter that I left off on. Most likely I will update it either late at night or tomorrow when I have the chance. I will try my best to cover the Red Butler arc as much as possible and not drag it so long. So the next chapter will cover everything. So it will take a while. Thank you for your support. And I am very sorry for my absence.

From, _Otaku FanfictionGirl_


	15. Chapter 12

**Yup. I'm finally back. And must I say that this chapter took me quite a while. But here it is as promised :)**

 _ **The Lady of the Phantomhive Manor**_

 **Chapter 12 – His Lady, Sinful Love Part III**

(Normal POV)

"HOW DARE YOU GUYS GO ON WITHOUT ME!? DO YOU IDIOTS KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS FOR ME?! WELL, SAY SOMETHING STUPID BROTHER!"

"Flora, control yourself. You weren't even supposed to find out about this." "Hmph! I suppose you have forgotten that I have the ability to see the future. I knew you guys were already here when no one came to get me. Consider yourselves lucky this time!" "I didn't want you to come." "Why not?" "Because it's dangerous." "But isn't that's why we have Sebastian?" "I suppose so. Just try to get out of harm's way." "Don't worry I know."

Ciel and Flora leaned against the brick wall behind them. They were in an alley and were waiting near a prostitute's house. Flora rubbed her hands together and wrapped her body tightly with her cloak. Ciel kept rubbing his arms. "Stupid. You should have brought a cloak along." "Shut up." "Would Young Master want mine instead?" "No. I'm fine."

"Anyways," began Ciel, "We have to wait until Jack the Ripper comes after this woman. When he does Sebastian will apprehend him and from there we will…HEY ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING?!"

"Oh my! What a beauty!" "Her fur is soft as silk!" "Their paws are so pink~!"

Sebastian and Flora were petting a cat and playing with her kittens. Flora gushed at the sight of the kittens while Sebastian was blushing towards the mother cat. 'HAVE THEY LOST THEIR MINDS?!'

"Sebastian….Flora….did you two listened at all?" "What?" "Ugh. Never mind. Just put them—"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ciel spun around and exclaimed, "How?! Nobody passed through!"

Ciel began running towards the prostitute's house. "No! Wait!" shouted Flora. 'I can't let him see it! He'll be haunted for life!'

Flora rushed towards Ciel. Ciel yanked the door open. Before it could open completely, Flora covered his eyes with her hand and pulled him backwards along with her. Sebastian dashed to Flora and attempted to cover her eyes. But he stopped cold when he saw her face. Flora was staring at the torn-up corpse…with no emotion in her eyes. They were just blank and cold. "Tch. Grim Reapers sure are messier than humans are. You could have at least cleaned up the bloody guts, Grell Sutcliff."

A man in a bloody suit wearing glasses stepped out of the room. His brown smooth hair tied back with a red ribbon. It was indeed Grell Sutcliff. "N-no. I heard the scream and ran inside to help. I didn't kill her!" "Cut it out Grell. I know you killed her. To think that the Jack the Ripper that I know turned out to be you in this world; now that I think about it, it makes a bit of sense. After all, at that time this was considered inhumane."

Grell stared in shock. Then he began to giggle and laugh. "My you sure are sharp darling~! I knew that you were not from this 'world'~!" Grell pulled the ribbon from his hair. Red color began to seep into his hair and it turned it into a bright red. "How were my acting skills? Beautiful right~! Quick question, what gave me away?" "Let's just say that I already knew."

"Why did a Grim Reaper like you become a butler?" asked Sebastian. Grell blushed and replied, "A woman sparked my curiosity." "May I ask who you are referring too?"

"Do you really need to ask Sebastian?" said a voice in the shadows. The moonlight shone upon a figure and revealed a woman in a bright red dress.

"Madam Red." said Ciel. He removed Flora's hand from his eyes and stared at his aunt. "My, my, I would've never thought that my nephew would be the one to find out about my plans." "You were a suspect from the very beginning." "How cruel of you. To suspect even your own blood." "As long as there is even a speck of possibility, I don't care who I have to bring down; even if it is my own aunt."

"Well what do you think Flora? How do you feel about this?" "Don't bother getting sympathies from me. I'll destroy anyone who gets in the way of Ciel's path."

"You both may be my family, but I'll treat you the same. I WON'T SHOW YOU ANY MERCY!"

Grell leapt towards Ciel. Flora and Sebastian stepped in front of Ciel. Grell swung down his chainsaw, but Sebastian caught the chainsaw between his hands. Ciel gasped in alarm, "What is that?!"

Grell grinned and jumped back. Sebastian dusted off his gloves and glared, "In order to capture souls, all Grim Reapers need a tool. It's called a Grim Reaper's Death Scythe. This is my first time seeing such a tool. It can also cut through a demon. This is probably the only tool that can have a chance to kill a demon." "If you want to know what that tool is called in my world, then its real name would be 'chainsaw'."

"Whatever it is, it's highly dangerous. You better not get cut down Sebastian." "As you wish." "Oh my! You're so sexy when you take orders Sebby~! It makes me want to do naughty things with you~!"

Sebastian face paled and shivers ran along his spine. "Please refrain from saying such vulgar things. It's revolting." "Don't be such a tease honey~! IT TURNS ME ON~!"

"Ne, ne, Onii-chan. Do you think he has some mental issues or something? Is it possible for a Grim Reaper to have mental issues?" "I'm starting to believe it's possible."

"HEY! There is absolutely nothing wrong with me! And I am not mentally ill! I'm just passionate." shouted Grell as he waved his chainsaw at them. "Well there sure is something wrong with your hormones." "Shut it! A girl like you doesn't know the beauty of hormones!" "I don't think I even want to know."

Ciel grabbed his eyepatch and removed it; revealing his eye containing the mark of their contract. "In the name of our contact I order you Sebastian, finish them!" "Yes, my Lord."

Before charging into the fight, Sebastian took off his coat and placed it over Ciel. Drops of rain began to drop until it was turned into a light rain shower.

"Please wear my coat while it rains. I wouldn't want the Young Master to catch a cold. When this is over I shall prepare hot milk for you and Milady." said Sebastian with smile.

"Now then," Sebastian turned to face Grell, "to the important matter at hand."

Grell grinned and lifted his death scythe. "Oh Bassy~! You give the shivers~! My little death scythe and I are just READY to take you! In ANY way you want~!"

Sebastian shuddered in disgust. Flora smiled weakly, "Heh-heh. I can't believe that there's actually fangirls who love Grell."

"Whatever. Sebastian! Take him!" shouted Ciel. Sebastian ran towards Grell and they began to fight. (I'm so sorry but I suck at fight scenes so I'm going to skip this little part for now).

(Flora's POV – With Madam Red)

I stood tall next to Ciel. I would have to brace myself for what was to come. The first time I had ever read this scene, I was baffled. Too many things came too quickly. I knew Madam Red had to die. If she had lived…things would be too complicated and they probably could have led to Ciel's death. I knew she had to die. But I still can't bring myself to accept it.

I glanced at Ciel who had no life in his eyes. I didn't want her to die, but if it was for Ciel to live…I clenched my fists tight. 'Then I don't care who has to die!'

"Why?" asked Ciel.

Madam Red scoffed at his question. "Why would I explain myself to you? You're the "watchdog" and I am the "prey". We are enemies now. There's no need to question 'why'."

I stepped to the right side of Ciel as she pulled out a dagger from her sleeve. I reached to grab my dagger hidden behind my skirt. I tensed and prepared myself for her attack.

"I'll die if the watchdog catches me. So that just means," Madam Red ran towards Ciel in attempt to impale Ciel with the dagger, "I HAVE TO KILL YOU FIRST!"

I took out my dagger and blocked her attack. "You won't be killing him under my watch."

Our daggers clashed against each other and we were currently having a contest on who would hold out. Madam Red, being an adult, began to push back against me. But I wasn't going to give in so easily. I didn't survive in the streets simply because of luck. I raised one leg and kicked her side.

Madam Red was flew to the ground and began to cough out spit and blood. She faced me and glared at me with fury in her eyes. I glared back and prepared for her second attack. I would have to be careful. I couldn't let her choke Ciel, but I also can't let her not see his face. And at the same time not let Sebastian sacrifice his arm. "Tsk." I hated the fact that I was scared of changing the plot. It was a curse but a blessing as well. If I was to make this a blessing then I would have to be careful.

I tightened my grip on my dagger and shielded Ciel behind me. "Stay behind me."

"Madam Red! Why would you kill?! You are a doctor!" shouted Ciel.

"A COLD-HEARTED BRAT LIKE YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL! NOT EVER!" screamed Madam Red as she attempted to strike at me. With one hand I grabbed onto the dagger, biting my lip as to not cry out in pain. "STAY BEHIND ME CIEL!" I shouted. "WHY DO YOU HELP HIM FLORA?!" screamed Madam Red.

Using my other hand that held the dagger, I looked towards Grell and Sebastian. Sebastian was currently holding Grell's chainsaw between his hands with his back towards the wall. I threw my dagger towards Grell. Giving the opportunity for Sebastian to escape from Grell and begin running towards us.

"I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN ADOPTED! I WISH YOU HAD DIED! YOU AND CIEL SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!"

I turned around and hugged Ciel tightly while keeping his face above my shoulder. Madam Red's dagger was about strike but stopped abruptly. When I heard her dagger drop I knew she was thinking about her sister.

"STOP, SEBASTIAN! DON'T KILL HER!" ordered Ciel.

I could hear Sebastian panting from exhaustion. Thank goodness he wasn't hurt. I released Ciel as Grell began to talk about his disappointment towards Madam Red. He was going to kill her. I grabbed Ciel's face and smiled softly. "Don't open your eyes."

Ciel looked confused as I placed my coat over his head. Blocking his sight from what was to happen. I turned around and saw Madam Red gripping her chest.

"I cannot kill this child. I cannot even kill my adopted niece! They are too precious to me!"

My heart began to thump and tears began to fall form my eyes. For some reason, I didn't want her to die! I CAN'T LET HER DIE!

(Normal POV)

Grell had a look of disappointment on his face as he glared at Madam Red. "If you don't kill him, he'll kill you! And I went through so much trouble for you!"

Madam Red whipped around and outstretched her arms. "B-but! But! This child is my-!"

Her words were cut off and as blur of black smooth hair came into her view. At the same red hair also came into view.

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock. Flora had a look of anger on her face as she charged towards Grell. Grell was shocked and made a quick side step to her right and swung his chainsaw at Madam Red. Flora gasped and turned as she reached out a hand towards Madam Red's shocked face. Madam Red reached for Flora's hand.

Then, blood spattered. Grell frowned as his chainsaw had cut through Madam Red and had also wounded Flora's arm. Blood sprayed against Flora's face and the last thing she was Madam Red's tears as she fell to the ground.

"FLORA!" "MILADY!"

(Cinematic Record – Madam Red and Flora)

Madam Red's Cinematic Record

" _Angelina!" called a sweet voice._

 _Angelina turned towards the sweet voice. "Sister."_

" _There you are! Reading another book I see. You always love to read here in the gazebo don't you?" "I love being in the garden! It's quiet and peaceful." "Well you might want to put away the book for now. Father wants us to meet a guest so we mustn't keep him waiting." "Eh?! But I am not wearing a dress! And I haven't even powdered my nose!" "Don't worry about it!"_

 _Angelina faced her sister with a worried look. She simply dusted off Angelina's dress and placed a flower on her hair. "There. Now you look pretty!"_

 _Angelina simply smiled at her sister's sweet actions. They both began to laugh as they fooled around with each other while going inside the house._

 **My elder sister was beautiful. Though her health was fragile, she was kind and did not put on airs. I loved and was envious of her soft flaxen hair that was just like our mother's. I also met 'him' when I was fifteen.**

 _Both sisters entered a room and there standing was their father. "Rachel, Angeline. Give your greetings to Earl Phantomhive." said their father as he pointed to the sofa. And upon the sofa was a man sitting down. "How do you do?" asked Earl Phantomhive. He had a wonderful shade of dark green hair and was sinfully handsome._

 **I despised my hair. It was bright red like my father's. And I hated the color red.**

" _Why do you keep your hair in the front?" asked the Earl. The Earl and Angelina were sitting in the white gazebo outside in the garden. "I'm not as attractive as my sister and my hair is bright red." "You shouldn't be so embarrassed. It's the color of lycoris; a color that blazes the earth."_

" _ **Red really suits you…and you should take more pride in it."**_

(Since we already know her past, I just wanted to mark the important parts of her past. So I decided to include the part where she meets Ciel again. Then I will move onto Flora's cinematic record.)

-Timeskip To the Reunion Of Ciel-

 **A few months later, Ciel had suddenly reappeared…**

 _Madam Red burst through the door. "Ciel?! Is that really you?! Were you alive all along?!"_

 **-With black-clad butler at his side.**

 **Every time I tried to ask Ciel what had happened, he would never say a word about it. But I was okay with that, because Ciel was safe and had returned.**

 _Madam Red held Ciel's face and smiled. "I am so glad that you are alive after all this time! Come, let me see your face."_

 **Only he had returned. Instead of my beloved, he had survived. My beloved and my sister's child. The child who looks so much like her had survived. I should have been happy like any other aunt. But I had a different feeling; a feeling that wasn't anything like happiness or love.**

 **Why had Ciel survived and not him? Why was my long love dead and my sister's child alive?! Why did the child of the one who stole my love live? Why couldn't I have been the one to marry him? Why did I deserve this? Why, sister…ARE YOU TAKING EVERYTHING FROM ME! This time, I will win! I will not let you win anything! I WON'T GIVE UP ANYTHING!**

 **-** _ **END OF MADAM RED'S CINEMATIC RECORD**_ **-**

Flora's Cinematic Record

 **It's dark. That was the first thing I see. There's just darkness all around me. Why can't I see anything? I thought my past would be seen. Is it because I don't belong here that it has no effect on me?**

" _No it wouldn't. If you make a deal with me, you would be able to go."_

 _I froze with shock. I whipped my head around quickly trying to find the source of the voice. I thought perhaps my classmates were playing a prank on me._

" _You fool. I am right here."_

 _I turned to the raven. I know raven eyes are just black and emotionless, but I swear I saw the look of_ _boredom_ _in its eyes. "Um…you are just a raven right?"_

 _The raven stare at me with a message in its eyes, "of course you moron". "Yes I am a raven. But not your normal dumb ravens. I am a Granter."_

 **Wait a minute! This is the time I met the Granter! Why is it replaying this and not "that"?**

 _I tilted my head in confusion. "A Granter? Never heard of your kind." "A Granter is a spirit who has been separated from its demon or is yet to find one. A Granter has only two special powers. One: A Granter can possess an animal for a vessel. Two: A Granter can grant a human its innermost desires in order to send a powerful signal to the closest demon. The more selfish the desire, the more powerful the signal."_

" _Are you a male spirit?" "Yes. Why?" "Ok so why would a guy like you need a demon?" "You are surprisingly taking this well." "Actually, I just think I am being delusional at the moment!" I said with a beaming smile. If this was anime, the raven would have sweat dropped for sure._

" _Well to answer your question. If we Granters don't combine with a demon during a certain amount of time, we die."_

" _So basically you want to grant my innermost desire in order to combine with Sebastian whose animal is the raven and a super powerful demon. Am I right?" I stared at him with a straight face. I sure he knew I was taking his case very seriously. I know such fantasy doesn't exist, but this was a chance, whether this would turn out to be a dream or not, I could not miss. The raven Granter nodded his head._

" _I'll help you. But first, tell me how this works and tell me your name."_

" _I just simply open a portal to their dimension."_

 _The raven spoke in a dark language and a black swirling hole appeared in front of her. "My name is…" His voice faded as I was swept in darkness._

 **Oh yeah. He never gave me his name. No, wait. He did say his name. I just can't remember. Would I find out if I keep watching?**

 _Flora was swept into darkness. And she was gone from the world. Her existence was no more on this world. She was 'dead'._

 **WAIT A MINUTE?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! I'M NOT DEAD!**

 _Her 'life' was no more._

 **WAIT! HOW AM I DEAD?! I'M NOT DEAD! I'M ALIVE YOU HEAR ME! I CAN'T DIE HERE! I STILL HAVE TO KNOW YOUR NAME! I STILL HAVE TO…what do I have to do? Besides finishing Black Butler, I had no life. Nobody cared if I lived or died. I think in a way, I was 'dead' to my world. After all, I was never normal. I think I wasn't even human. But am I really dead?**

 _ **-END OF FLORA'S CINEMATIC RECORD—**_

(Timeskip To Meeting William T. Spears – Flora's POV)

I groaned as I began to wake up. My head hurt as I attempted to raise myself up. "Don't".

My eyes shot open as I saw Ciel staring at me. I realized that I was laying on Ciel's lap a couple of inches away from Madam Red's corpse. I looked at Sebastian as he was about to strike down Grell with the death scythe. Huh? Wasn't this when we first meet…WILLIAM T. SPEARS?! OMG I LOVE HOW FUNNY THAT GUY IS! HE BEAT UP GRELL SO BAD! HA-HA!

I began to laugh and Ciel looked at me strangely. With new found energy, I got up and walked closer to Sebastian while I waited for William's entrance. I felt my fangirl's instinct start to awaken. I was finally going to meet THE William T. Spears. To be honest, it wasn't like I was a big fan of him. I just didn't want to miss the part where he beats up Grell. Sorry Grell-fans but this must be my most favorite part of this arc!

As if on cue to my anticipation, William's death scythe blocked Sebastian's attack. Ciel and Sebastian looked up in surprise. I followed their gaze and stared at William with stars in my eyes.

"Please pardon the intrusion."

Grell looked happy to see him. But I knew better. The moment William's feet made contact with Grell's face I immediately burst out laughing.

(Normal POV)

All three (not counting Grell since his head is underneath the ground lol) guys stared at Flora who was now clutching her stomach due to her laughing. Flora was now crying of laughter and tried to calm down. "S-s-s-sorry! HA-HA! Sorry! I-it's just so hilarious! HA-HA!"

William looked at her strangely before beginning to state Grell's violation of rules. But as he spoke and kicked Grell, the black-haired girl with a bloody arm just kept laughing harder and harder. 'What a strange girl.'

William grabbed Grell by his long red hair and began to drag him away across the hard stone floor. He turned to see the same girl now on her knees and laughing harder than before. 'Is she demented? I suppose there aren't any good doctors these days; or any mental hospitals.'

Grell began to complain again and William just picked him up and slammed him against the stone road. Flora started laughing even harder if that was even possible. She even started choking. "Um, Flora? Are you sure you're all right?" asked Ciel as he looked at weirdly. He had never thought that Flora could laugh like a maniac. Flora began to cough and gasp for air. She began to calm down and looked at Ciel. "I'm fine!" she smiled brightly. 'Yeah…fine.' thought Ciel as he frowned at her.

Flora turned her attention towards Sebastian and William. Williams had already caught Grell's death scythe between his fingers and was now walking away. Sebastian sighed as he returned to Ciel's side. Flora followed him closely.

"I'm sorry Young Master. I have failed to catch Jack the Ripper."

Ciel looked down upon Madam Red. "It doesn't matter. Let's just go."

Ciel got up but was about to fall until Flora rushed to help him, only to be swat away. Ciel flashed an apologetic look before darkening his eyes once more. "Sorry." "Its fine, Flora. I'm just tired."

Ciel and Sebastian began to walk away with Sebastian carrying Madam Red's body, while Flora trudged behind. Her arm stung but right now it didn't matter. She had traumatized Ciel too hard. Having to see his aunt die and her getting hurt at the same time was too much for him to handle. 'I thought I would be able to make it less painful for him. But I just made it worse…'

Flora looked at the pool of blood she and Madam Red had spilled. 'I wished she hadn't died. But there was nothing I could do; absolutely nothing. 'I have to be more useful now. I can't keep shaming my new family name like this. And speaking of names…while I do wonder what was the Granter's name, I wonder if I will ever learn mine…'

- _ **End of Sinful Love**_ **-**

 **Well. I hope you enjoyed it. You're free to comment your opinions or any thoughts you have on it. Thank you for the almost godly-like patience you have had with me. Hopefully, I can keep this up for once. But I have learned not to make certain promises. So I think for now I will just try my best to not fail completely as an author. Oh and if you are wondering about Madam Red's funeral, that's for the next chapter. I felt like making her funeral separate in order to make it a little bit special. So the next chapter will probably come sooner than later. Anyways, thank you for everything.**


	16. Chapter 13

**So here's the next chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it! And there's a bit of advice on at the end of this chapter if you feel spoiled after reading. But don't worry, it's really not that big. After all, it basically covers a bit of what happened in the latest movie of Black Butler Book of Campania. Anyways, plz enjoy!**

 _ **The Lady of the Phantomhive Manor**_

 **Chapter 13 – His Lady, Red Funeral**

(Normal POV- The Next Day)

"Young Lady! It's almost time to go!" "Give me a minute! Tell them I'll be there in a moment, Mey-Rin!"

Mey-Rin excused herself and went over to Ciel and Sebastian who were waiting at the entrance of the mansion. Ciel was wearing formal black clothes with a red rose pinned to his suit. His hair was fixed into a more formal way. His bangs were parted to the right and rested upon his black eyepatch. The rest of his hair was flattened back. He also wore a black top hat with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around the bottom half of the hat. Sebastian was wearing his regular butler uniform but was wearing a black coat over it.

"Where's Flora?" asked Ciel as Mey-Rin approached him. "She says she'll be here in a moment." replied Mey-Rin with a small bow. Ciel nodded his head and dismissed her. "Sebastian, did you give Undertaker the message?" "Yes. He said he'll have it prepared by the time we get there." "Good."

Sebastian looked at Ciel with a bit of interest and confusion. 'He seems quieter than usual. Not that I'm complaining or anything, he just hasn't done this since the day I first met him. Interesting, was her death actually hurting him?' "Sebastian, I can feel you staring. Stop it. It's creeping me out." Sebastian smiled, "Forgive my rudeness." Just as Ciel was about to reply, a girl's voice cut him off.

"Sorry for the wait."

Ciel and Sebastian turned to see Flora coming down the manor's wide long stairs. She was wearing a long sleeved black-laced silk dress that reached down her feet. Unlike the other dresses she's worn, this dress wasn't puffy at the bottom half. It was flat and rested gently against her body. A pair of black flats and a black hat with a black-laced veil attached to the front contemplated her outfit. The black-laced veil covered Flora's small face but was still visible to others. In her hands she carried a red dress and a bouquet of bright red roses. As Flora approached Ciel, she handed him the bright red dress. "It took a while to pretty it up, but I got it done."

Ciel grabbed the dress and laid it across his right shoulder. "You look beautiful Flora." complimented Ciel as he and Flora proceeded outside to the carriage. "Thank you, brother. But I would have preferred red." said Flora with a hint of sadness as they both sat inside. Sebastian went towards the front and got the horses moving. He began the trip towards the chapel.

"You know that's her color. Only she could pull off a red dress at a wedding. And this is the first time for a funeral. Only it's hers." "Is that why you wanted Sebastian to get the red dress she wore at your parent's wedding?" "Yes. I feel like they dressed her white. I know she wouldn't like that; because Mother wore a white dress at her wedding." "All brides wear white." "I bet you that she wore red." "You know, I think she did." "You think?" "Well in her cinematic record, her wedding was never shown." "Speaking of cinematic records, yours' was never shown."

Flora froze. Ciel looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong?" "Are you sure you didn't see my record?" "I did but not quite." "What do you mean?" "You know how Auntie's whole life was projected?" "Yes." "Well for you it was not like hers. I didn't an ounce of your past. Only the time you met the Granter and disappeared into our world. Even Grell was shocked. He knew that because you were not from our world it would not show your whole life, but when it began playing he was wondering why your cinematic record didn't go so far into the past. He began muttering how this has never happened before. Do you have any idea?" "N-no. The manga only explained what Grell explained. So everything he told you and Sebastian is the exact same thing I know. Unless you count the part where-"

Flora stopped and her eyes widened. 'Could it be that I manipulated my cinematic record? While it does sound crazy, it kinda makes sense. I kept wondering what the Granter's name was unconsciously. Did I make my cinematic record 'jump' to the time I met him? If I have the power to manipulate my cinematic record, is it possible that I can be immune towards the effect of **his** cinematic record of 'after-life' even if it already ended? Or is it just the same as every other record? He is a Shinigami so it can be possible. Or maybe he wouldn't be able to since I am not from this world. But then I can always threaten him if he manages to. Is it possible? Am I thinking too much on it or can I really be able to-'

"FLORA!"

Flora flinched and looked at Ciel who was clearly annoyed. "Yes?" asked Flora timidly. "Please don't let your mind wander. Now what was it that you were going to say?"

Flora began to sweat a little. 'WHAT DO I SAY?! I can't tell him my theories!'

"Um…unless you count the part where Grell talked with Sebastian alone about a few things about his death scythe?" replied Flora nervously. Ciel glared at her, obviously not buying it. With a tired sigh Ciel simply dismissed the topic and stared out the window of the carriage. He would never admit but he was sad about his Aunt's death. After all, she was the only family he had that carried part of his blood. Now he was the only Phantomhive left that carried the blood of both families. Ciel glanced at Flora and smiled the tiniest bit. At least he wasn't all alone. Even if she was adopted into the family, she was now considered his 'blood'. Flora was now truly the only family he had left. "Ciel?"

Ciel snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Flora. "Yes?"

Flora began to fidget and looked nervous. Gathering her courage she looked at Ciel with a stern face. "Tell me the truth, do you miss her?"

Ciel looked at her coldly, "Why do you want you know?" "Ciel, I know how you are. I know that you will never admit your feelings because of how you are. But this is something you have to say out loud. Don't take this the wrong way but you twelve. You should at least be honest with me. It's not like I'll tell anyone my true feelings." "You show it to Sebastian and me." "Yes because I know that you guys won't judge me for it. Nor will you take any pity."

Ciel sighed and knew he wouldn't win this fight. "Fine. I do miss her. Just because they call me evil and cold-hearted, it doesn't mean I am heartless. I still feel sad and anger. After all she is my only aunt. If I didn't feel anything then Sebastian would already have had my soul. So I do feel sad. Happy now?"

Flora smiled and nodded her head. "You really don't act like it but I can tell you are being honest. Thank you." Ciel scoffed and muttered, "Whatever, as long as you're fine."

(Timeskip To Chapel)

Lizzie stood in front of Madam Red's coffin. Her coffin was placed sideways upon a wide white table with no legs. She was lying there in a beautiful white gown. White lilies were surrounding her and she rested upon them. Lizzie wiped tears from her eyes as she placed a white lily inside her coffin. "Aunt An…" whispered Lizzie as she stared at her in sadness.

*click-clack* *click-clack*

Lizzie turned to see the doors to the chapel open wide and reveal Ciel and Flora standing side by side with no expression on their faces. Sebastian held Ciel's top hat and stood to the side with a displeased look on his face. 'I really don't like funerals. Humans cry too much.' thought Sebastian as he was grateful he didn't need to be inside.

"Ciel! Flora!" exclaimed Lizzie at the sight of them both. 'Is that a red dress and bouquet!?'

Ciel and Flora began walking towards Madam Red's coffin. People began murmuring at the sight of both Phantomhives. Lizzie and Lau both stood up and began to wonder what they were up to.

Ciel and Flora both stood in front of her coffin. Sitting on the table the coffin was placed; Ciel grabbed the red dress and laid it upon Madam Red. He cupped her cheek and smiled gently, "Looks like we were right. White flowers and gowns do not suit you. What fits you best is a dark and passionate red."

Ciel grabbed the red rose on his suit and placed it on her hair. Ciel leaned in closer and rested his forehead onto hers. "The color of lycoris that blazes the earth, Aunt An." said Ciel as he closed his eyes with a smile. Flora stepped forward and grabbed the red petals from the bouquet. She began to spread them across her body and coffin. Standing at the front of the coffin, Flora let the petal-less bouquet of roses fall to the ground. Ciel leaned back and stood beside Flora. Flora smiled and cupped the sides of Madam Red's face. She rested her forehead against hers and whispered.

"I knew who you were. And I am sorry for not being able to save you. But I wanted to thank you. You accepted me as family even though I don't have a drop of your blood or my brothers'. Thank you for being the only aunt I ever had. Thank you for being my mother figure. The only one I will ever know. I promise you that no matter what happens, I'll protect Ciel in your place like you once wanted to. I promise that I will regain my strength so that I can let him be safe. Please rest easy. I'll watch over you. So have sweet dreams, my dearest Angeline." Flora shed a small tear and it slid down her cheek onto the eternal sleeping woman's face.

Lizzie stared in awe as she watched both Phantomhives pay their last respects to their aunt. As Lizzie looked at them with small tears gathering in her eyes, a red rose petal caught her attention. Then more petals came into view. Lizzie looked up and saw red petals fluttering across the chapel. "-Ah". gasped Lizzie.

The chapel was filled with red petals fluttering all round. All of the people attending the funeral stood from their seats and gasped at the beauty.

Sebastian stood in front of a wide carriage opened on both sides filled with rose petals next to Undertaker who was grinning widely. While everyone was entranced, Ciel and Flora now looked at Angeline with no expression. An image of her smiling flashed in their minds. They both glanced at each other and back at their aunt. "Good night, Madam Red."

(Timeskip To Graveyard)

Ciel, Sebastian, Flora, and Lau stood in front of Madam Red's grave. The rest of the attendees had already left; as well as Lizzie. Ciel now wore his top hat and stared at the sunset. "Will you tell the Queen the identity of Jack The Ripper?"

Ciel's attention was drawn to Lau who now looked at him curiously. "There's no need to. Jack The Ripper is dead."

Lau smirked at his response. "Thus, do your hands become redder with blood. And you sink further into the dark mud." "…."

"Even if you are hunted down and tortured beyond mercy, you will never ask or beg for help. You'll never utter an unsightly sound that's unbefitting of a Phantomhive. You really are a proud hound of the Queen."

"You should be careful to not be the watchdog's prey Lau." "Thanks for the concern, Flora. Don't worry. I shall be careful to not become the hound's prey. I wouldn't want to fall under my lord's 'care'. Or my lady's."

"You best keep that opium under control. It's starting to become addictive. If it continues, it won't be long before I am ordered to shut it down. Then I'll have to hunt down both the opium and your men. You'll lose your business." "Then I'll start a new one. I do, after all, have plenty of choices. Besides, Great Britain is rather interesting. I would like to stick around for a while longer. And you do make quite the entertainer."

Lau got closer to Ciel and began to pat his head. "I know you'll keep me entertained for a long time."

Ciel scoffed and removed Lau's hand. Chuckling softly, Lau went over to Flora and kneeled down on one knee in front of her. He took her hand and looked up towards her. "Now that Madam Red has died, there is no longer any woman in the Underworld. I trust that you'll take her name and place?"

Flora shook her head 'no' before answering. "I won't take up her name, but I will take her place in the Underworld. I'll go by the name of Siren."

Lau was first surprised when she said no, but after hearing her reply he was now smirking. "What a fitting name. Indeed your voice is angelic but demonic to those who fall prey to it. Then we gentlemen shall wait upon our lady's arrival. Take this a sign of my fidelity." Lau kissed her hand and then stood up to leave. "I bid you both farewell my lord, my lady." With a small bow, Lau left and parted home.

During the whole ordeal, Ciel and Sebastian were both shooting daggers at Lau. Ciel growled and then motioned Sebastian to follow him. "Let's go. We have someplace to be." said Ciel as he began to walk away. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I have something to do first." "All right. Just make sure to not take too long." "Ok. I won't take long brother."

Ciel and Sebastian headed over to Mary Jane Kelly's grave where Undertaker awaited them.

(Flora's POV)

I really didn't want to encounter the Undertaker right now. Not after knowing that somehow I can possibly control my cinematic record. If he finds out this soon, then there will be drastic consequences in the Campania and the school. If possible, I would like for this possible ability to remain hidden throughout the school arc. It would be extremely dangerous if he discovers in the Campania arc though. Ugh, this turning to be very frustrating. I rubbed my temple in frustration. I sighed and took off my hat with the veil. As I looked towards the sunset a gentle breeze cooled my face. "The sunset's beautiful here too." I whispered. "I still can't believe what Ciel did during your funeral. He was never one to care for such things. I think he wasn't faking it nor did he do it for the family name. Because crazy thing about Ciel, you know he means it when his eyes hold no life inside them. It's a bit ironic isn't it? How can someone express their true emotion when their eyes look dead?"

I glanced down at Aunt's grave and crouched down. "Oh yeah, you've only heard me sing once right? I think I'll sing you another. Of course, you won't be able to hear it, but I hope for your soul to be at peace at least."

I stood up and placed my hat down on the ground. Dusting off my dress, I cleared my throat and began to sing.

( _Smile For You by Yuna_ \- **look it up on YouTube and hear it while reading this part!** )

" _Yasashii kotoba o anata ga kureta  
Sabishii toki ni wa dakishimete kureta_

" _Kanashii koto mo atta kedo  
Asai haru no yorokobi mo  
Futari de wakeatta_

" _Toki ga owaru mae ni  
Tooi hito ni  
Nokoshitai kotoba o sagashita  
Arigatou to tada kurikaeshita  
Sore dake ga anata no mune ni  
Todokeba ii_

" _Kokoro yo douka tooku  
Sora o kakete  
Hohoemi o anata ni tsutaete  
Kiete yuku haru no  
Nagori no you na  
Nukumori dake o sono mune ni  
Sotto  
Nokoshite yuketara  
Smile for you" _

I panted softly for air. "I hope it was to your liking Auntie! I tried my best to sing it in Japanese! Hope it helps you, even just a little bit." I sat down in front of Madam Red's grave and lay back against the soft green grass. "If there's one good thing about anime or manga, is that the grass is never itchy! It's always so soft and there are no ants around!" I shouted in pleasure.

"Anime? Manga? What are you talking about?"

I shot upright and turned to see the Undertaker behind with a confused look. OH SH**! WHAT THE FREAK?! HE WAS RIGHT THERE! DID HE HEAR ME?! WELL DUH! But how much did he hear?! I was sweating bullets as my raced for an explanation. Wait, I got to calm down. Deal with it like a Phantomhive would! Taking a silent breath, I stood up and dusted off my dress. I twirled around and faced Undertaker with a sweet smile. "Oh! I didn't see you there. Were you listening the whole time?" "Not really. What were you talking about anyways? I'm quite curious~!" "Hm? What are you talking about? All I said was that the grass was comfortable and that there were no ants around. You probably misheard me. It's no wonder if you are around corpses all day long. You start hearing things."

I tensed as he kept staring. I began to worry if he began to believe I was lying. If he pressed on, it would be extremely hard to avoid. And there would be a risk of me making a mistake. Fortunately, luck was strong with me today. The Undertaker just tilted his head and grinned. "Yes that must be it. Perhaps I am going a little crazy. I should go out more instead of being locked inside all the time. I'll take that into consideration. Thank you, Flora. And I'm sorry for your loss." "Thank you for the sentiment. I greatly appreciate it."

He bid me farewell and I bowed as he left. I let out a sigh and began to walk over to Ciel and Sebastian. Thank goodness he hadn't pressed on. Hopefully this won't happen anymore.

(With Undertaker – Undertaker's POV)

Heh-heh~! She was such an amusing girl! And she's as clever as a fox as well. Had I not had experience with good lairs in the past, I would've most likely been fooled into forgetting this ever happened. My, my it is hard not to fall for such a sweet smile. But what I should be wondering about right now is what she said. Clearly those words are not from Great Britain. Perhaps it's from another country? I rubbed my chin with curiosity. No, from her reaction, it doesn't seem like it's from another country. After all, Ciel did adopt her for a reason. He wouldn't take her into the family so easily. Does she know something that he does not? Or does she know something that the Queen doesn't have knowledge of? No, information is just not that valuable to take on the Phantomhive name. Unless…she knows something that's going to happen before it is even realized…

"Heh-heh~! Ha-ha! Oh my, this has become VERY interesting! A little girl who knows the future or can predict it is a very amusing specimen! I wonder who will have the right to keep her in the end…"

(With Flora And Company - Normal POV)

Flora spotted Ciel and Sebastian standing in front of each other and talking. 'I think that Ciel has not yet commanded Sebastian the general orders'. Flora walked closer and by the time she got close, Ciel had already stated that he wouldn't hesitate. Flora smiled at the sight and saw Sebastian shiver. "Well dear brother, if you won't hesitate then you'll need to be more careful. The danger will be worse than before." said Flora with a small grin. Ciel frowned and replied, "That's why you and Sebastian are my pawns right? You'll give up your lives for the sake of mine."

Sebastian stood beside Flora as he gave a small grin in amusement. "So it must be. After all, the king uses his pawns for his own gain and survival. Just like how you used me, the knight, Madam Red, the queen, and Flora, your bishop." "But now that your "queen" has fallen dead, I, your bishop, have to take her position. And continue to serve in under you as another pawn." added Flora. "No matter how many pawns fall dead into a pile of corpses, the king must always remain seated at the throne. For the "game" ends if the king is overthrown." continued Sebastian with an evil smile. Flora spared a glance at him before turning her attention to Ciel.

"I will keep moving forward. I'll hesitate no more. I won't shed a speck of regret nor guilt. So," Ciel turned around and faced Flora and Sebastian with a hard gaze, " **I command you both. Do not betray me. Always stay by my side. No matter what!"**

Flora and Sebastian smiled as they bowed down on one knee. " **Yes, our lord."**

Ciel stood still as they bowed. As soon as he had turned around and began to walk away, Flora and Sebastian stood up and stared at Ciel as he walked away.

'If you so, I shall stay by your side at the very end. Even if you are vanquished, and both your throne and crown rot away, and if the pile of corpses are overfilled, there I'll be standing. Upon all the perished things, I'll be there holding the beautiful queen in my arms and keeping her safe from harm. And we both will stay beside the little king who lies there lifeless. Until we hear the final call.'

 _ **\- Rest In Peace Angeline-**_

 **Ok! So that was the chapter of Madam Red's funeral. It was kinda hard to write this chapter because I wanted to show as much feeling as possible. After all, her death was sad. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And feel free to comment your thoughts or ideas you guys want to share. Thx so much for reading this! Oh and since some of you might be wondering why Undertaker seems so dangerous or about the arcs mentioned, then that means that you have been a little bit spoiled. If you haven't read the Campania or school arc in the manga then I suggest you read it. Or at least watch the newest movie Book of Campania. Otherwise, you will be spoiled later on. But that's in the distant future! So don't worry too much but I warn you that a few things may be mentioned. After all it IS based on the manga. Well anyways, thank you again! Plz look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
